The Loud Ranch
by PenguinArrow
Summary: A veces cuidar a alguien requiere hacer sacrificios, a veces puede costarte mucho. Esto es lo que Lynn aprendera a lo largo de su travesía.
1. Chapter 1

The Loud Ranch

Capítulo 1 Antes del viaje.

A las tres de la mañana, una ya casi adulta de nombre Lynn Loud Jr se prepara un vaso de leche con chocolate, debe ir en unas horas más por verdadera proteína. Mientras está haciendo eso ve por la puerta ve a Luna y su novio Nick.

De inmediato frunce el ceño, hace meses que ambos salen y no ha hecho nada más que decirle obscenidades a Leni a espaldas de Luna y alentarla a que consuma drogas.

De hecho eso está haciendo, pero ya no son solo cigarros de marihuana sino que son jeringas. Ella se suspira y corre hacia la puerta.

─ ¡Luna! ─Grita Lynn fingiendo estar alegre. ─Sabes, mamá está preocupada deberías entrar a decirle que estas bien.

Luna voltea al igual que el vándalo de pelo negro que se encuentra a su lado, se ve que está disgustada por interrumpirlos. Su novio finge una sonrisa, apretando los dientes y cerrando el puño.

─Sera mañana Nick, nos vemos. ─Dice Luna besando a su novio en los labios y devolviéndole la jeringa.

─Nos vemos mañana amor, un gusto verte pecas. ─Eso último lo dice escupiendo al suelo, en dirección a Lynn.

Al verlo retirarse, Luna golpea el hombro de Lynn pero ella no se inmuta ya que de hecho le toma el brazo y sube la manga de su chaqueta tratando de ver marcas de agujas.

─¿Qué te pasa? ─Pregunta Luna sin molestarse en moderar su voz.

─¿Enserio? ¿Inyecciones? ─Interroga Lynn sin querer bajar su tono también.

─Vamos Lynn, lo tengo controlado. Además si algo me pasa Lisa tiene conocimientos médicos. ─Responde Luna tratando de justificarse.

─Puedo tolerar cigarros de marihuana, pero esas putas inyecciones te pueden matar. ¡Un mal piquete y todo se va al diablo! ─Reclama Lynn empujando a Luna.

─ ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Soy una adulta! ─Afirma Luna levantando la voz.

─ ¡Una adulta que no puede comprar cerveza por su cuenta, ni siquiera tienes veinte años! ─Vuelve a gritar Lynn.

─¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? ─Pregunta el padre de ambas interrumpiendo la conversación.

Ambas se quedan calladas, aun viéndose a los ojos. Ignoran a su padre y sus quejas pero saben que la conversación ya termino. Aunque el problema apenas e inicia.

─Nada, solo asegúrate de tener el número de emergencia para cuando tu hija se convulsione en el piso. ─Responde Lynn yéndose a su habitación.

Su padre abre la boca y frunce el ceño, ve directo a Luna quien parece estar avergonzada por cómo Lynn la acuso.

─A la sala ahora. ─Ordena su padre.

─Sí señor. ─Responde Luna derrotada.

Lynn en su habitación se encuentra golpeando un saco de boxeo, su compañera de cuarto no se queja por temor a recibir algún escarmiento de ella, solo la ve golpear el saco con furia. Algo le dice que no podrá dormir en toda la noche.

Alguien entra sin tocar la puerta, ambas chicas ven que es Lincoln. Lynn lo ignora mientras sigue golpeando el saco de boxeo.

─¿Estás bien?─Pregunta Lincoln. Se siente tonto sabiendo la respuesta pero vale la pena confirmarla.

─No es por mí por quien te debes preocupar, ve y habla con la señorita Mariguana.

─Lucy ve a mi cuarto. ─Pide Lincoln a la pre adolescente de pelo negro.

─Lincoln yo….

─Lucy por favor. ─Vuelve a pedir el peli blanco pero con un tono más severp.

Sin poder decir nada Lucy obedece y corre al cuarto de Lincoln. Mientras que el peli blanco ve a su hermana mayor descargar su ira contra el saco, forzando sus límites.

Lincoln se acerca a ella, nota que sus puños tiene algo de sangre por lo que busca un vendaje en su cajón.

─No lograras nada presionándola. ─Dice Lincoln sin parecer molesto.

─No quiso escuchar por las buenas, ella se busca que le hable así. ─Responde Lynn sin arrepentimiento por lo de hace minutos.

─Lo sé, pero entre más la molestes con eso más se alejara de ti. Tienes que tratar de relajarte. ─Sugiere Lincoln. Aunque se intimida al ver que Lynn deja de golpear el saco.

─Nuestra hermana se droga y hoy intento inyectarse una mierda, no voy a relajarme y el día que pierdas a una hermana tú también, abras querido ser más duro con ella. ─Afirma Lynn acercándose a Lincoln y señalándolo con el dedo.

Lincoln suspira, entiende que Lynn este preocupada pero siente que no es la manera. Aun así él se asegurara de que Luna lo escuche, ella necesita corregir su vida.

…

Al día siguiente, Lynn pregunta por Luna en su trabajo en la tienda de discos. Según la encargada ella no se ha presentado en días. Golpea el mostrador y se va, debe estar en casa de ese vago.

Toma las llaves de la camioneta y acelera para confrontarlo, le enoja la idea de que este dejando sus responsabilidades por culpa de un patán; desde el día que conoció al zoquete tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Recuerda la manera en la que se presentó ante su casa, con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero rasgados. Incluso tenía el descaro de tener cigarrillos en exhibiéndose en sus bolsillos.

A nadie de la familia le agrado, incluso Lily le tuvo miedo y eso que ella ha demostrado ser muy amigable. Según Lisa estaba ligeramente drogado ese día. ¿Qué vio Luna en él?

Llega a la casa de Nick, si a casa se le puede llamar a una choza con ventanas rotas y madera quemada. Al bajar nota las botellas de cerveza vacías y colillas, le da asco.

Toca la puerta y Nick le abre, al verla pone un rostro de pocos amigos y le bloquea la entrada.

─¿Dónde está Luna? ─Pregunta Lynn.

─En mi ducha, esperándome. ¿Quieres unirte? ─Ofrece él riéndose, considera adorable cómo cierra el puño.

─Claro, así Luna obtendría algo de satisfacción luego de tu decepcionante actuación. ─Responde Lynn también riéndose de cómo hace desaparecer esa sonrisa. ─¿Sabes qué? No, lo lamento Nick.

─Disculpa aceptada, adiós. ─Nick trata de azotar la puerta pero Lynn logra detenerlo. ─¿Qué quieres?

─Mira, mi hermano me dijo está basura de hablar con más respeto.

─Un virgen sensato. ─Bromea Nick haciendo enojar a Lynn.

─… Claro. ─Responde Lynn con sarcasmo. ─Nick, me importas un carajo y yo te importo un carajo pero si tienes un mínimo interés en Luna por favor mantenla alejada de las drogas fuertes. Sí algo le pasa no me importara ir a prisión. ─Amenaza Lynn dándole la espalda.

Nick la ve, esa chica enserio lo está molestando pero en algo tiene razón y es que su hermana le interesa. Lástima que no es Luna la que le importa pero es un medio para llegar a la rubia tonta.

─Lynn, me importa un carajo tu amenaza. ─Grita Nick lanzándole la botella que tenía en mano.

Lynn logra esquivarla pero frunce el ceño, es la primera vez que trata de agredirla y no va a esperar a que lo intente con alguien de su familia, de su chaqueta saca una pelota de baseball y se la arroja a Nick, dándole directo en el ojo.

─ ¡Lo cagaste Lynn! ─Grita Nick claramente furioso mientras frota su ojo, está seguro de que le dejara un moretón.

Azota la puerta, mientras busca otra botella. Esa idiota enserio lo saca de sus cabales.

…

En la noche, se escucha una patrulla tocar la puerta de Nick pero nadie atiende. Los policías derriban la puerta y empiezan a inspeccionar el lugar, encontrando drogas en todos los lugares. Nick ve eso desde el retrovisor de su auto, no necesita ser un genio para saber quién intento joderlo.

…

Luna entra al cuarto de Lynn y le mete una bofetada a su herma, haciéndola gritar y asustando a Lucy. En respuesta Lynn le mete una patada en el estómago a su hermana.

─¿Qué rayos Luna? ¡Es media noche! ─Grita Lynn.

─ ¡Llamaste a la policía y le embaucaron la casa a Nick! ─Acusa Luna corriendo hacia Lynn pero siendo reducida fácilmente por ella. ─No es justo, estás usando artes marciales.

─Perdón por saber defenderme. ─Responde Lynn claramente siendo sarcástica.

─ ¡Vete al carajo Lynn, no tenías derecho!

Eso colma la paciencia de Lynn, finalmente luego de tantos meses de intentar cuidarla ella sigue siendo una perra malagradecida. Ella tiene el derecho y obligación de cuidarlas y un maldito gracias sería lindo.

─¿No tenía derecho? ─Grita Lynn dándole una bofetada a Luna. ─ ¡Tengo derecho por preocuparme por ti y la obligación de cuidarte porqué eres una puta niña! ─Lynn levanta a Luna y la azota contra la pared. ─¿Quieres morir? Estás con un sujeto que literalmente me sugirió hacer un trío mientras te bañabas, que ha tratado de bajarle la falda a Leni y llamo pequeña zorra a Lily en su cara.

Luna se queda callada mientras escucha esas palabras, ella no ha visto esa actitud en Nick y Lynn se niega a conocerlo a fondo desde el día en el que lo conoció, solo está siendo una idiota.

─Pero al carajo Luna, si dices que no tengo el derecho a cuidarte por mí te puedes inyectar cualquier mierda y hacerle sexo oral a un sujeto en un callejón por pastillas, ya no me importa cuidar a una ingrata. ─Dice Lynn empezando a llorar.

Luna ve eso, se supone que Lynn es la hermana fuerte de la familia, ni siquiera cuando se sintió mal cuando se le reventó el apéndice, ni cuando su madre fue atropellada. Ella fue fuerte por todos y es demasiado difícil hacerla llorar, se siente horrible que ella logro eso.

─Lynn yo…

─ ¡No me toques! ─Grita Lynn apartando a Luna. Ve que también la está haciendo llorar pero ya no quiere que le importe. ─Ve con tu novio si quieres abrazar a alguien, por mi te puedes ir al carajo. ─Finaliza sacándola de su cuarto y azotando la puerta. Sin darse cuenta Lucy ya no estaba allí, de seguro fue a dormir con Lincoln.

Eso es bueno porqué así no podrá verla llorar, no puede creer que su hermana mayor sea tan insensata ni que aprecie que la intente ayudar. Se supone que ella debe ser quien la aleje de problemas y en lugar de eso prefiere ir con tipos que no le convienen solo porqué le divierte la emoción.

Tocan la puerta pero no abre, no quiere que Luna le hable o que Lincoln la consuele, no quiere estar con nadie ahora.

Luna aún insiste en tocar la puerta pero sabe que es inútil hablar con ella. Ojala entienda que Nick no es tan mala persona, pero debe reconocer que necesita hablar con Nick acerca de los límites. Al voltear ve que todas sus hermanas y Lincoln la ven de mala gana, le duele que su hermanito la juzgue de esa manera y detrás de él está Lucy temblando.

─Chicas, Linc…

─No Luna, esta vez te pasaste. ─Dice Lincoln yendo hacia ella con furia. Sus ojos están rosados y sus puños cerrados. ─No podemos obligarte a que termines con ese idiota, pero si podemos decirte que arregles tu puta vida y aprecies cuando alguien te cuida…. Por favor. ─Eso último lo susurra limpiándose las lágrimas y volviendo a su cuarto.

…

En los baños de la escuela, Lynn se hecha agua en la cara mientras se prepara para las prácticas de basquetbol, no cree tener el humor para hacerlo pero quiere despejarse con algo.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y desde el espejo ve que es Nick, quien no parece tener su actitud pedante cómo siempre, de hecho se ve enojado.

─¿Qué rayos? ─Pregunta Lynn volteando a él, lista para darle una paliza.

Nick suspira y le arroja una maleta.

─Ropa de tu hermana y algo extra que compre, dinero para seis días de viaje. ─Explica Nick apuntando a la maleta. ─Desapareces o te desaparezco.

─Pff, buena esa Nick. Pero estás demasiado cerca de ir a prisión, me tocas a mí o a mi familia y te destruiré la vida. ─Amenaza Lynn.

Nick asiente y luego mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro con un suspiro, se acomoda el cabello mientras inhala y exhala. Vuelve a ver a Lynn sabiendo que ella habla enserio.

─Lo diré de nuevo. Desapareces… ─Nick saca una pistola y le apunta. ─O te desaparezco.

Lynn se calla, escucha cómo carga. Su corazón se acelera mientras sus puños se aflojan, ve a los ojos de Nick y siente frío en su mirada, cómo si no tuviera remordimiento por algo que va a hacer o que ya ha hecho con otras personas. Traga saliva mientras ve qué él da un paso al frente.

Decide tomar la maleta y salir del baño pero antes de que salga escucha el silbido de Nick.

─Lynn, le dices a alguien de esto…. Y empiezo con la pequeña zorra. ─Amenaza Nick guardando el arma.

Los ojos de Lynn empiezan a lagrimear, sabe que habla enserio. No puede soportar el hecho de que está mañana fue la última vez que pudo desayunar con toda su familia.

No puede creer que lo último que le dijo a Luna es que se vaya al carajo. Sigue conteniendo el llanto mientras camina hacia afuera de la escuela, sin saber a dónde ira. Aunque se le ocurre una idea.

…

Notas

Este es el inicio de una nueva historia que pensé por un año entero pero jamás me anime a escribir, puede que tarde en terminarla pero siempre quise plasmarla.

Espero sus reviews, observaciones y que la disfruten. Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos luego.


	2. El camino

Capítulo 2 El camino

Semanas atrás, Lynn estaba viendo a Lincoln y su amigo Liam jugar videojuegos, aún recuerda eso cómo si lo estuviera viviendo actualmente.

Ve cómo Lincoln le aplica un combo a su amigo y gana la partida, el pelirrojo se queja pero ambos terminan riendo. Mientras que ella solo se aburre de verlos.

─Gracias por invitarme viejo, la verdad es que necesito divertirme lo más posible antes del próximo mes. ─Dice Liam mientras selecciona personaje.

─¿Qué pasa el próximo mes?

─Papá, mi hermana y yo tendremos que viajar hasta Texas para la convención de agricultores. No es tan divertida cómo las convenciones a las que tú vas pero si es más útil. ─Explica Liam tomando el control y empezando a apretar los botones. ─Una semana de viaje y cuatro días de arduo trabajo.

─Bloqueo. ─Dice Lincoln apretando el botón. ─¿Qué hacen en esa convención?

─Lo básico, venta y compra de ganado, ver que artículos nuevos entran al mercado y cuales se descontinuaran, recibir armas gratuitas exclusivas de la convención.

─¿Armas gratuitas? ─Pregunta Lincoln algo inquieto.

─Sí, este año cada jefe de familia recibirá rifles de asalto con visión nocturna. Esos malditos coyotes lo pensaran dos veces antes de ir por nuestro ganado. ─Afirma Liam riendo.

Lynn solo escucha eso porqué le intereso la idea de tener un arma para ella, no es que necesitara un rifle de asalto pero sería genial tener uno.

….

En la medianoche del presente, Lynn se encuentra caminando en unas pasturas. Tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible, lo bueno que sus clases de artes marciales le enseñaron a escabullirse con buena velocidad y en relativo silencio.

De todos los lugares quizá eligió este por la conveniencia en las fechas, porqué es el único donde podría ir lejos sin necesidad de dar alguna identificación o alertar a las personas que una menor de edad se encuentra viajando sola. No puede creer que enserio este haciendo esto, huir sin dejar rastro, sin decirle a su familia o a alguna amistad. Para colmo tiene que pedírselo a alguien que apenas conoce.

Lo único que no le enseñaron esas clases de artes marciales, es a percatarse de su entorno ya que no ve un hilo que pisa y despliega una trampa de red. Es encerrada en una red para casar osos.

─ ¡Sabía que mi red iba a funcionar! ─Grita Liam orgulloso de sí mismo. ─Ahora veamos quien es el agre…. ¿La hermana de Lincoln?

─Hola Liam. ─Dice Lynn apenada por estar en esa situación.

─¿Lynn qué rayos haces aquí y por qué la maleta? ─Pregunta Liam ayudando a desatarla.

─Escuche que irías a Texas mañana y necesitaba que me lleves. ─Responde Lynn sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

Liam arquea una ceja, por el rostro de Lynn se nota que no se encuentra bien. En unas dos horas se tiene que ir si es que no quiere estar en el tráfico, pero aun así necesita darse un tiempo para hablar con ella.

─Vamos Lynn, entra y dime que pasa. ─Sugiere Liam indicándole a Lynn por donde es la casa.

…

Liam le sirve té a Lynn mientras ella tiene la mirada baja, sin desear verlo a los ojos. Se siente tentado a hablarle a Lincoln para decirle que su hermana está con él.

Siente curiosidad porqué quiere ir hasta Texas, ¿Será algún viaje que quiera hacer y así se ahorrara el dinero del avión? Eso es ridículo, para eso podría ir en autobús.

─Lynn. ¿Por qué quieres ir a Texas? ─Pregunta Liam sentándose.

─No quiero ir, pero tengo que ir. ─Responde Lynn bebiendo sin ánimos.

─¿Paso algo? Puedo llamarle a Lincoln y decirle que…

─ ¡No! ─Interrumpe Lynn asustando a Liam. ─Liam, me tengo que ir lejos y si le dices algo a mi familia ellos correrán peligro. ─Explica Lynn tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

─¿Peligro? ¿De qué hablas?

─Por favor Liam…. No quiero que tu familia este en riesgo también así que ya no indagues. ─Suplica Lynn. ─Si no me voy empezaran por Lily…..No podría soportarlo.

Liam puede ver cómo esa chica ruda está a punto de llorar, le da mucha pena tener que presenciarlo porqué siempre que veía a Lynn en casa de Lincoln o en algún evento deportivo ella se veía tan fuerte, como si nada pudiera romperla.

Lynn en su mente se crea la imagen mental de su hermanita con un agujero en la cabeza, mientras que su hermano tiene uno en el pecho y el resto de su familia cae mientras se escucha a un gatillo jalarse; no puede arriesgarse a que esa visión se cumpla, ellos no merecen eso.

Finalmente empieza a llorar en la mesa mientras Liam la observa, si lo que le pasa es capaz de hacerla llorar y la amenaza es cierta entonces significa que de saber lo que pasa su familia también correría riesgo igual que su mejor amigo. Traga saliva mientras toma el hombro de Lynn para consolarla.

─Bien, te llevare a Texas. ─Dice Liam aun dudando de su decisión.

Lynn le da un abrazo repentino al pelirrojo y este lo acepta, había pensado en abrazar a alguna Loud en el futuro si Lincoln estaba bien con eso, pero no pensó que sería Lynn Loud, más bien pensaba en Leni Loud pero esto no está mal. Aunque sabe que no son las intenciones que él esperaba.

Siente sus frías lagrimas mojar su camisa, tendrá que lavarla después pero ahora mejor deja que su amiga se descargue.

Escucha su teléfono y ve que es un mensaje de Lincoln preguntándole si ha visto a Lynn. Se muerde el labio al sentirse tentado de decirle que de hecho la está abrazando pero de decirle no sabe que podría pasar.

…

Liam conduce una camioneta junto con Lynn, mientras que enfrente de ellos su padre conduce un camión de carga especial para ganado. Han estado muy callados desde que salieron a carretera, incluso su padre decidió no decirle nada a su hijo por qué no era su asunto pero le advirtió que no se responsabilizara de ella.

─¿Puedo preguntarte cómo es que tienes Licencia? ─Cuestiona Lynn al pelirrojo.

─Cumplí dieciséis hace un mes y cómo tú estás aquí y según el estatuto de Michigan te cuenta cómo mayor de edad pues no me preocupo por que nos detengan. ─Responde Liam sin perder de vista el camino.

─Vaya, quien diría que eras el mayor de tu grupo de amigos. ─Responde Lynn.

─Hay vamos no me veo tan joven, aunque claro jamás me ha salido barba y aún conservo dientes de leche….

─¿Qué?

─ ¡Oigamos música! ─Liam prende el reproductor de la camioneta para evitar responder a eso.

Empieza la música, haciendo que Liam mueve su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de esta.

─´´On the road again´´ ´´Just can´t wait wait to get on the road again, the life I love is making music with my friends and I can´t wait to get on the road again.´´ ─Canta el pelirrojo con entusiasmo, hacienda reír a Lynn por esa actitud.

La música sigue sonando mientras ellos se dedican a avanzar y cantar. Lynn suspira y saca su teléfono, gracias a su hermanita Lisa todas esas fotos están respaldadas así que solo requiere entrar a su correo para verlas. Eso no impide que lo prenda por última vez para apreciar su fondo de pantalla.

─´´Goin places that i´ve never been, seeing things that I may never see again. And I can´t wait to get on the road again´´. ─Sigue cantando el pelirrojo.

Lynn aprecia ese fondo de pantalla, son ella y Lincoln en su graduación se secundaría, cuando ninguna chica quiso ir al baile con él, le hubiera dado gracia y lo hubiese molestado de no ser porqué él estaba realmente lastimado y necesitaba apoyo. Incluso si fue por lastima al inicio, esa fue de las mejores noches de su vida, ambos se la pasaron tan bien solos. Quizá de haberse involucrado más en la vida de Lincoln ella tendría más momentos cómo ese donde sintió magia verdadera.

Recuerda bailar bajo la bola disco, con canciones románticas. Ella bromeaba un poco sobre eso y de cómo se supone que deba ser raro bailar a su lado, pero de ser sincera con ella misma jamás se había sentido tan cómoda bailando con alguien.

─´´And our way i son the road again, just can´t wait to get on the road again. ´´

Al ver a Liam nota que es lindo, se nota que se esfuerza en mantener el ánimo o trata de animarla a ella, es bastante considerado y le recuerda un poco a Lincoln. Vuelve a ver la foto por última vez, suelta unas lágrimas mientras agradece el haber tenido esa memoria en su vida y es algo que jamás olvidara, pero sabe que de conservar la foto podrían rastrear su teléfono y eso significaría que Nick sabría donde se encuentra o peor aún asumiría que les dijo y les haría daño.

Suspira tratando de contener su llanto, reuniendo fuerzas para poder continuar. Abre la ventana y tira el teléfono, dejándolo a merced de la carretera.

─And i can´t wait to ge ton the road again´´ ─Termina Liam mientras otra canción inicia, mientras Lynn mira por la ventana para que no note sus lágrimas.

…

En un motel de carretera, Lynn se encuentra en una habitación junto a la hermanita de Liam ya que su padre les prohibió estar en una misma habitación juntos. Entiende porqué pero no es cómo que ella este atraída a Liam.

La niña ve si puede tomar los dulces del mini bar sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Lynn observa eso, le da ternura cómo planea robarse esos dulces, de seguro Lisa ya tendría una solución. Ahora que lo recuerda, ellas dos van a la misma clase, se le hace raro que Lisa no trate de ayudar a educar a los otros niños de su salón. Con él intelecto que tiene podría ayudarlos a ser la mejor clase de la escuela.

─Tómalos Beth, yo los puedo pagar. ─Dice Lynn a la niña.

─¿Segura? Cuestan quince dólares. ─Comenta esa Beth.

─¿Veinte dólares por un maldito paquete de chocolate? Vaya fraude. ─Asegura Lynn indignada por los precios.

─Por eso papá no nos deja tomar nada del hotel, ni siquiera los desayunos que vienen incluidos. ─Responde la niña. ─Siempre dice que si te lo regalan es para verte la cara y que pidas algo extra. ─Cuenta imitando la voz de su padre.

Lynn ríe por la imitación, le recuerda a Lily haciéndolas cuando se queja por cómo la regañan. No ha pasado ni un día y ya extraña eso, lo peor es qué sin teléfono ni siquiera puede ver videos para pasar la noche.

─Beth, es algo tarde. Quizá debamos irnos a dormir, estoy seguro de que mañana comerás algunos dulces. ─Recomienda Lynn.

─De acuerdo, de todos modos no soy fan de los M&N´s. Excepto quizá el naranja.

─¿El paranoico? Sí a mí también me agrada ese, mi hermanito usa mucho el color naranja y es igual de torpe e inseguro que él. ─Cuenta Lynn haciendo reír a Beth y también riendo ella.

Lo malo es que ahora ella se siente tentada a tomar esos chocolates del mini bar, quizá mañana encuentre unos en una máquina expendedora.

…

Liam afuera del motel recibe una llamada de Lincoln, decide atenderlo para no parecer sospechoso.

─Liam, sé que es una pregunta rara pero mi hermana no ha llegado a casa dos noches seguidas. ¿No sabrás donde se encuentra? ─Pregunta Lincoln a través de la línea, se escucha preocupado.

─¿Cuál de todas? ─Bromea Liam tratando de sonar ignorante.

─Lynn. Ninguna de sus amigas nos ha podido decir donde se encuentra y papá enserio está preocupada, todos lo estamos pero él no para de llorar.

Liam se siente horrible ahora, aún no sabe con exactitud qué pasa. Debería decirle que está con él para que así estén aliviados por saber su paradero pero se metería en problemas con su padre y quizá con Lincoln. Además Lynn enserio estaba asustada al momento de iniciar el viaje y lo que le dijo de correr peligro sonó tan real; se siente entre la espada y la pared.

─Lo siento Lincoln no sé nada de ella y ahora mismo estoy en el viaje del que te conté, no podría ayudarte aunque quiera. ─Responde Liam sintiéndose cómo un tarado por mentir.

─De acuerdo Liam, lo lamento mucho por molestarte. ─Responde Lincoln a través del teléfono, en su tono se nota que reprime las ganas de llorar.

Liam cuelga para no escuchar a Lincoln, sintiéndose cómo el peor amigo de todos patea un bote de basura para descargar su furia. No sabe qué hacer, si poner en riesgo a su familia devolviendo a Lynn o solo quebrarles el corazón a los Loud.

…

En el auto, Liam y Lynn platican para romper la tensión. Luego de un desayuno en un puesto de carretera necesitan descargar esa comida de alguna manera.

─Recuerdo el día de la graduación, yo invite a Tabby y la pasamos muy bien. Aunque la mejor parte fue en la cajuela de esta camioneta. ─Cuenta Liam poniendo a Lynn incomoda. ─Lo siento, es qué vi que tenías la foto de la graduación en tu teléfono y quería hablar de eso.

─…De acuerdo. ─Responde Lynn arqueando la ceja. ─Bueno, yo también me la pase bien con Lincoln, recuerdo que aguanto las ganas de ir al baño toda la noche para no perderse ni un solo baile, estaba empeñado a que lo pasáramos bien juntos.

Liam ríe, recuerda que al siguiente día le informaron que Lincoln tuvo una infección urinaria. Debió ser doloroso.

─¿Sabes? Él siempre habla de ti, a veces dice cómo le molesta que seas pesada con él o que tomes su ropa sin permiso, pero jamás lo he escuchado enojado contigo. De hecho cuando lo dice parece sonreír más. ─Explica Liam.

En su voz hay una doble intención, no solo quiere decirle que Lincoln la aprecia sino que también espera a que cambie de opinión y vuelva a casa. Ve de reojo a Lynn y nota su mirada decaída y ojos húmedos, ¿Por qué todo lo que hace tiene que hacerlo sentir horrible?

Lynn aprecia lo que Liam trata de hacer, de hecho le reconforta saber que Lincoln hable mucho de ella, pero no va a funcionar por exactamente esa razón No puede arriesgarse a que le hagan daño por su culpa, aunque lo quiera a su lado eso ya no puede pasar. Se frota los ojos para limpiarse las gotas en sus parpados.

─Carajo, lo siento. ─Dice Liam bajándose la mirada.

─Está bien, de hecho quisiera que me digas más de él. ─Pide Lynn tratando de no sonar tan triste.

Liam suspira mientras vuelve a ver la carretera, recordando historias con Lincoln para contárselas a Lynn.

─Una vez, cuando estábamos en la primaria él y los chicos fueron a una pijamada en mi casa pero al mismo tiempo había una fiesta de piscina en casa de Jordan. Intentaron colarse entre fiesta y fiesta, terminaron humillarse a sí mismos. ─Cuenta Liam riendo.

Lynn recuerda ese día, la etiquetaron en demasiadas publicaciones al respecto. Incluso en la escuela la molestaron un poco por eso pero no dejo que molestaran a Lincoln al momento de entrar a secundaria.

…

Finalmente en Dallas, Texas. Lynn se encuentra junto a la familia de Liam entrando al centro de convenciones, viendo cómo cientos de agricultores entran y salen del lugar. Uno de ellos hasta trae un caballo.

─Solo espero no toparme con Lisa Newman este año, esa anciana no sabe recibir un no por respuesta. ─Comenta un granjero pasando a su lado.

Lynn sonríe al escuchar ese nombre, el nombre de una de sus hermanitas. Aunque le molesta pensar que con quien comparte nombre puede llegar a ser una mala persona, cómo cuando vio ese programa de zombies y él nombre de un horrible personaje era Lori, se sintió incomoda al ver cómo ese personaje engañaba a su esposo; por alguna razón le entraba la imagen de su hermana mayor engañando a su novio Bobby.

Ahora que se encuentran en la convención, Lynn se da cuenta que necesita irse de Dallas también, si Liam termina cediendo a la presión entonces podrán ubicarla en la ciudad.

Suspira buscando un lugar al cual ir, de hecho considera que es el momento de separarse. Se pone frente a Liam y su hermana para interrumpir su camino.

El pelirrojo ve en los ojos de Lynn pena, sabe lo que va a decirle y sinceramente esperaba que haya cambiado de opinión pero no es así.

─Cuida a mi hermano por favor. ─Pide Lynn mientras lágrimas empiezan a salir de su rostro.

─Lynn, no es tarde para volver conmigo, cualquier cosa que temas yo…

─Liam, no voy a poner en riesgo a tú familia ni a la mía. ─Interrumpe Lynn tomando su maleta y empezando a alejarse. ─Gracias por todo. ─Termina ella dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo y emprendiendo su camino.

Liam suspira, ve cómo Lynn se aleja de ellos. Debería correr hacía ella y obligarla a que vuelva, pero no es su decisión, solo le queda odiarse a sí mismo por tener que ocultarlo de Lincoln; otra vez vuelve a patear un bote de basura para liberar su frustración, no puede creer lo que está haciendo.

Lynn se pierde entra la multitud, no hay mucha seguridad ya que según Liam todo granjero está armado, el mismo comentó que tiene guardadas balas en su ropa interior.

No está quiere robar un auto, si la arrestan su familia se enterara, pero necesita que alguien la transporte lo más lejos posible de Texas, aunque no ha california. Su hermana Luan y Lori están viviendo allí mientras estudian, no quiere toparse con ellas ni por coincidencia.

Ve una camioneta abierta con placas de colorado, más bien el vidrio se encuentra roto. No pierde el tiempo y decide meterse allí, ocultándose en una de las frazadas que tiene en la maleta, odia tener que agradecerle algo al maldito de Nick pero al menos tuvo la decencia de darle dinero, ropa y algo para calentarse.

…

Pasan las horas, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida y ahora está de nuevo en la carretera mientras los conductores platican. Ve que son dos hombres ya adultos, reza por qué no sean violadores, enserio necesita un golpe de suerte.

─No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo convenciste a la chica del Dairy queen de tener un trío contigo? ─Pregunta el conductor.

─Fácil, cómo supe que no me iba a hacer caso decidí coquetear con la empleada embarazada del subway de enfrente, así sintió celos y me ofrecía un trío. Ese día conseguí un blizzard de chocolate gratis, el mejor trío de todos y la hermosa vista de una joven adulta besar a otra embarazada…. No sé cuál disfrute más. ─Explica el copiloto riéndose.

─Rooster ¿No te da pena hacer eso? Es decir esa embarazada de seguro pensó, ´´Genial mi bebé tiene papi´´.

─No me da pena porqué de hecho ambas chicas se gustaron entre sí así que me botaron por los dos lados. ─Responde el copiloto riendo. ─Además fue consensual y nadie salió herido, Colt.

Esos tipos son un asco pero al menos son consensuales, aun así es un poco asquerosa la idea de hacerlo con una mujer embarazada. El bebé tendría traumas por alguien invadiendo su espacio personal y más si le disparan algo así de viscoso.

…

Al pasar las horas, Lynn vuelve a quedar dormida. Hasta que siente cómo una puerta se abre detrás de ella, no le da tiempo de reaccionar más que con un grito y cae al suelo.

─… ¿No me habías dicho que tenías una hija ilegítima? ─Pregunta Colt hacia Rooster.

─Diez dólares a qué se embriago mucho y se equivocó de auto. ─Bromea Rooster.

Lynn quejándose se levanta, viendo a esos dos hombres de frente. Levanta las manos al escuchar un arma cargándose.

─¿Qué carajos está haces en mi propiedad? ─Pregunta un anciano con escopeta.

Lynn voltea, ve a ese anciano de cabellos y bigote plateados; para verse de la tercera edad sostiene con firmeza esa escopeta.

─¿El vengador fantasma? ─Pregunta Lynn intimidada, es lo primero que se le viene a la mente al ver a ese anciano.

Los dos hombres de atrás se ríen por el rostro de molestia que tiene el anciano.

─Todos le preguntan eso, deberías ver su cara cuando le dicen que se parece al general Ross de la película de Hulk. ─Bromea Rooster riendo.

─ ¡Lo siento! ─Grita Lynn llorando. ─Por favor solo necesitaba transporte, no quiero que me hagan daño.

Rooster y Colt se percatan de que la niña está traumatizada, le teme a esa escopeta.

─Solo necesitaba irme. ─Llora Lynn. ─Me iré si quiere eso, solo no me haga daño.

El anciano también nota que esa chica está asustada pero no por eso suelta el arma, en su vida vio a muchas personas fingir eso e intentar lastimarlos por la espalda.

Colt se pone frente a Lynn y Rooster se acerca a ella, tratando de tranquilizarla.

─Papá, es una niña. ─Dice Colt tratando de calmar al anciano.

─Oye, está bien. El anciano solo es un gruñón no te dispara…. A menos que tomes el último filete o digas que Hillary debió ganar las elecciones. ─Bromea Rooster tratando de calmarla.

─Es una desconocida Colt, se tiene que ir. ─Dice el anciano de mala gana.

Colt baja la mirada y ve una maleta, no es una niña fiestera, más bien parece que está huyendo, por su edad y actitud se nota que no tenía opción.

─Puede que se tope un coyote o una serpiente, deja que se quede hoy y mañana la llevo a la estación. ─Pide Colt.

El anciano finalmente baja la escopeta, después de todo su hijo le insistirá toda la noche y odia admitir que tiene razón, no se lo dirá en voz alta pero le reconoce que la tiene.

─No me disculpare por apuntarte con la escopeta niña, pero no te voy a disparar. Puedes quedarte en la cabaña de caza está noche. ─Dice el hombre acercándose a ella y alzando la mano.

─Soy Lynn…. Bennett. ─Miente ella al darle la mano.

─Beau Bennett….. ¿Rooster es tú puta hija ilegítima? ─Pregunta el anciano dirigiéndose a su hijo.

─…. No sabría responderte papá. Niña, ¿Tú madre describía a tu padre cómo el mejor amante posible?

─Le prometo que el apellido es coincidencia. ─Dice Lynn, de hecho pensaba en un jugador de futbol americano al momento de inventarlo.

─Bueno esquive una bala, debó festejarlo en el Dairy queen y en Subway. ─Anuncia Rooster yéndose a su camioneta.

─Ven Lynn, te enseñare donde te quedaras. ─Dice Colt señalando una cabaña a la distancia.

Lynn traga saliva mientras camina con ese adulto, si intenta algo aún conoce siete maneras de destrozarle los testículos pero es bueno que tenga un lugar para pasar la noche. Se fija de nuevo en la entrada del rancho en el que se encuentra y lee ´´Rancho Iron River, hogar de los Bennett´´

…

Notas

La actualización rápida es porqué ya se tenía planificado el segundo capítulo y solo faltaba transcribirlo, realmente no sé si mantendré la constancia pero les debía al menos empezar con dos capítulos para que haya algo de contenido y compensar los fics que no continuaron.

El final de flecha llegara próximamente, solo hay que tener paciencia.

La canción se llama On the Road Again de Willie Nelson.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	3. El rancho Ironriver

Capítulo 3 El rancho Ironriver

La cabaña en la que duerme es bastante sencilla, no es más que una sola gran habitación a excepción de un baño con puerta. El resto se divide en una sala con sofá cama y la barra de la cocina, no es mucho pero es más espacio que su habitación original aunque le gustaría estar en la susodicha.

Aun así debe admitir que el sofá es bastante cómodo, las cigarras cantarinas hacen que se compense el sonido de los suspiros de Lucy y ella pueda acurrucarse mejor en esa almohada de plumas. Sin duda ha sido una gran noche de sueño, la mejor desde que se fue de su hogar.

Mirando el techo, se da cuenta que ya han pasado ocho días desde que se fue. ¿Qué estará haciendo su familia? Sabe que deben estar buscándola, siempre que pasa algo malo se unen para solucionarlo. Le da pena pensar que no importa cuánto busquen jamás la encontraran, se frota la mejilla y siente una pequeña cicatriz por debajo del cuello. Al sentirla se da cuenta de que en definitivo no hay manera de que la encuentren.

Tocan la puerta y ella se levanta, cierra sus puños por miedo a que le hagan algo. Aunque no hayan intentado algo cuando la encontraron eso no significa que deba confiar en ellos.

─Niña, voy a pasar. ─Anuncia la voz del anciano.

Con más razón Lynn siente desconfianza, busca un lugar donde cubrirse pero considerando que hay pocos muebles en esa cabaña no tiene mucho para usar. Se da cuenta que de todos modos no podría hacer nada ante una escopeta, solo tratar.

El anciano entra pero en lugar de tener una escopeta en mano, sostiene un plato de sopa hirviendo y un vaso de agua. Se sienta en un banquillo mientras levanta la mirada hacia Lynn.

La chica no sabe si confiar, es decir le trajo comida pero jamás sabe si puede tener algo extraño en ella que la deje inconsciente o incapaz de hacer algo para defenderse. Además gracias a las películas que ve Lucy ha empezado a tener desconfianza en los granjeros, no querría toparse con un matadero humano en su granero.

El señor al verla con ese rostro de desconfianza suspira, toma el plato de sopa y empieza a sorber para demostrarle que no tiene nada malo. Traga y vuelve la mirada a ella.

─Son las siete de la mañana, tengo trabajo que hacer así que solo vine a traerte el desayuno. ─Dice el hombre levantándose.

Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla escucha un sollozo de parte de la chica, se detiene para verla a la cara. Puede notar que está pasando por mucho, recuerda que su hijo Colt pasó lo mismo cuando se fue de casa a Chicago por quince años, fueron tiempos difíciles para él por no saber adaptarse o sentirse completamente solo. Al menos volvió pero eso no borrara esos recuerdos de impotencia.

─Niña cualquiera que sea el problema con tus padres dudo que valga la pena dejarlos, deberías volver a casa y arreglar las cosas. ─Sugiere el anciano.

─¿Usted cree que quiero estar en un lugar donde no tengo familia? ─Pregunta Lynn secándose la humedad de los ojos. ─Créame que lo más que quiero es que esto sea un mal sueño. Pero no puedo volver.

Beau se queda callado, significa que no es una disputa familiar lo que la alejo de sus seres queridos, debe ser algo peor si ella ni siquiera quería huir.

─¿Cometiste algún crimen?

Lynn niega con la cabeza, pero si se atreviera a volver la respuesta sería diferente.

─¿Alguien te obligo a irte?

La falta de respuesta, el cómo su cuerpo se tensa y ella empieza a respirar con mayor velocidad le sirve de respuesta. Como ranchero ha recibido amenazas antes, pero solo han sido disputas entre viejos tontos, jamás ha tenido que huir de casa o alejarse de su familia. Aunque siendo él, primero muerto antes de abandonar sus tierras.

La pobre chica no tiene esa suerte, puede ver que le da miedo la sola idea de recordar porqué huyo. Quizá ni siquiera desapareció para salvarse a ella misma sino para salvar alguien más.

Se ve que es joven y capaz, además sus hijos son unos completos zoquetes. Quiza pueda ayudarla con su situación actual.

─No puedo dejar que vivas en mi rancho gratis. ─Anuncia el anciano.

─Lo sé, Señor Bennet. ─Responde Lynn sabiendo lo que sigue.

─Así que a partir del sábado me ayudaras en el rancho. ─Afirma el anciano para sorpresa de Lynn.

La castaña voltea y ve que el hombre tiene una sonrisa, si bien no es una sonrisa de felicidad extrema si es lo suficientemente notoria para demostrar que tiene buenas intenciones.

Ella no sabe nada de ganadería, su hermanita Lana adoraría trabajar en este lugar y aprender sobre los animales pero ella no. No es que le moleste la suciedad, después de todo siempre ha disfrutado del lodo cuando cae en el campo de futbol o de cómo se llena de sudor corriendo por todas esas yardas, le encanta estar sucia pero no siente confianza cuando se trata de ensuciarse haciendo algo de lo que no conoce.

─Una cosa más. ¿Terminaste la preparatoria antes de huir?

Lynn niega, de hecho se da cuenta que el año escolar apenas está iniciando y ella se lo va a perder por completo.

─No quiero iletrados en mi rancho, te inscribiré a tu año correspondiente y después de clases me ayudaras en el rancho. ─Vuelve a anunciar Beau abriendo la puerta.

─ ¡Señor Bennett! ─Grita Lynn antes de que se vaya. Ve que el anciano voltea a ella.

─…Yo juego futbol, ¿Cree que me pueda dar los días de práctica? ─Pide Lynn algo apenada por solicitar favores al hombre que le está ayudando.

─Depende ¿Futbol americano o esa mariconada a la que llaman soccer?

Allí va el plan de Lynn de practicar Soccer también, pero si es sincera consigo misma el futbol americano le gusta más ya que le trae mejores recuerdos.

─Futbol americano obviamente. ─Responde Lynn riendo.

─Con gusto, es decir no puedes ser peor que Colt. ─Responde Beau saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Lynn no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero en las palabras de ese anciano no escuchaba maldad alguna. Incluso le ofreció volver a inscribirla a una preparatoria para terminar sus estudios.

Ve el plato de caldo, su estómago ruge mientras ella se acerca para olerlo. Huele muy bien, además de que adora el hecho de que tenga más carne que verduras. La sorbe y siente el sabor del bistec en su boca, quien haya cocinado eso es un genio con la comida, aunque no es mejor que padre.

Se pregunta que estará pasando allá en casa, de seguro su padre dejó de hacer comida para ellos aunque espera que no haya cerrado su restaurante, esa es su principal fuente de ingresos.

Recuerda el desayuno que su padre les hizo el día que huyo. Era un filete de pescado para cada uno, jamás le gustaron los mariscos pero cómo su padre lo preparo sabía bien, quizá porqué tenía bastante ajo que ahogaba el sabor del pescado o porqué las verduras la ayudaban a pasárselo. Lo que daría ahora por repetir ese desayuno.

Se escucha cómo alguien más toca la puerta. Se trata de Colt quien entra con cuidado.

─Sigues aquí, que bien; Vi a papá salir de aquí y pensé que tendría que usar el ácido sulfúrico de nuevo. ─Dice el hombre.

Lynn no sabe si está bromeando o habla enserio, por la actitud que ha visto de Beau Bennett se inclinaría más por la segunda.

─Como sea, ¿Te dejo en la estación de policía o en la de autobús? ─Pregunta Colt.

─No es necesario señor, él me dejo quedarme aquí a cambio de trabajar en su rancho. ─Responde Lynn apenada.

─¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? A mí me insiste en que no podía volver así nomás y me hizo vivir un mes en el granero. ─Dice Colt algo irritado.

Lynn ríe por eso, por cómo describen a Beau debe ser difícil soportarlo todos los días.

Colt se alegra de que Lynn ría, cuando la vio ayer enserio veía a alguien al borde de una crisis nerviosa. No se imaginaria ver a su hija en esas condiciones, quizá por eso su padre la acogió con mayor facilidad, porqué sabe que es la niña de alguien.

─Entonces te veo en el trabajo, es bueno que llegaras porqué necesitamos a alguien que estimule a los caballos. Este año inscribiremos a chispita a las carreras y necesita satisfacción.

Lynn queda callada y sonrojada por eso, tan solo la mera idea de manosear a un caballo le produce vergüenza ajena y si ese va a ser su trabajo quizá deba buscar otro lugar, aunque quizá a su hermanita Lana le guste este trabajo.

─Es broma, Rooster es quien se encarga de eso. ─Afirma Colt riendo. ─A ti te tocara la reparación de la cerca mientras te enseñamos del negocio. ─Se da media vuelta y abre la puerta pero antes de salir voltea a Lynn. ─Es bueno tener a otra Bennett aquí.

Nuevamente Lynn no sabe cómo tomar eso, ese ni siquiera es su apellido pero ellos creen que sí. ¿Eso habrá ayudado a que la acepten más fácilmente? ¿El hecho de que ´´compartan´´ apellidos? Por alguna razón eso le sirve de consuelo, saber que la aceptan como una más de su familia. Eso le hace falta en esos momentos.

…

Al pasar el día, ya con el sol bajando lentamente y convirtiendo al cielo de azul a naranja. Los Bennett y Lynn entran a un bar, el nombre del bar ´´Maggie´s´´ le recuerda a la novia de su hermana Luan, lástima que se separaron porque ella ahora vive en Los Ángeles estudiando cine, ellas hacían linda pareja.

─ ¡Mamá! ─Grita Rooster abriendo los brazos.

La encargada del bar, una mujer de rizos castaños y edad notoria sonríe y sale de la barra para así abrazar a su hijo. También toma a Colt y lo une al abrazo.

─Oye viejo, deja que mi momento termine. ─Se queja Rooster.

─Yo decido cuando es el momento de abrazar a mis muchachos. ─Responde la mujer.

Al separarse del abrazo ella ve a su esposo, ambos se dan una sonrisa amistosa sin decirse nada; ahora voltea a Lynn y arquea una ceja preguntándose porqué una adolescente está con sus hijos y esposo, espera que no tenga que sacar a sus hijos de la cárcel por esto.

─Déjame adivinar. ¿Eres mi nieta ilegitima? ─Pregunta Maggie lista para abrazarla.

─No, lo siento. ─Responde Lynn apenándose por tener que escuchar eso de nuevo. ─Soy Lynn Bennett

─Ya veo… Niños asegúrense de que esta no sea menor, no quiero pasar por otro juicio. ─Ordena Maggie haciendo que sus hijos se sonrojen por las miradas de los clientes.

─Mamá tampoco es ese tipo de situación. ─Aclara Rooster, se acerca a su madre. ─Además me salve por la ley de Romeo y Julieta, él juez no tenía nada contra mí. ─Le susurra el hombre.

De nuevo, Lynn agradece años de cursos sobre defensa personal y tener cinturón negro. Espera que esos tipos no le hagan nada o ella les hará algo.

Los tres hombres y Lynn se sientan en la barra del bar mientras Maggie saca tres botellas de cerveza y una de cerveza de raíz. Se las da mientras los Bennett se confunden.

─ Mamá, ¿Cerveza de raíz? Dale algo fuerte de verdad, es cómo si nos sirvieras pescado en lugar de carne verdadera. ─Dice Rooster apuntando a la cerveza de Lynn.

─Si mamá, yo toleraba cosas más fuertes a los catorce. ─Añade Colt.

─No lo hacías, vomitabas a la segunda lata en mi camioneta mientras llorabas por no querer beber alcohol. ─Responde Maggie. ─Además, no puedo tener una infracción por servirle a una menor. ¿No es así Rooster?

Rooster baja la mirada a la barra para evitar que noten su vergüenza, aún le da vergüenza recordar ese incidente de cuando atendió el bar de su madre.

Lynn trata de sacar un billete pero Maggie le hace una seña para que pare, eso la desconcierta. No es que no agradezca cosas gratis, pero si algo aprendió de su padre es que cualquier bebida o comida cuenta.

─Has tolerado a estos tontos todo el día, te mereces esto. ─Dice Maggie guiñándole el ojo.

─Maggie, sírvele una hamburguesa a Lynn. Yo te la pago. ─Pide Beau sacando un billete de diez dólares.

─Con gusto. ¿Hamburguesa vegetariana amor?

Eso saca una carcajada de los hombres Bennett y también una de Lynn.

─¿Me cree una nenita? Necesito Carne de verdad. ─Responde Lynn señalando su estómago. ─Sin ofender, pero las cosas vegetarianas son para nenas lloronas. Una hamburguesa debe tener tanta carne para tapar mis arterias.

─Brindo por eso. ─Dice Rooster riendo.

─Al fin una chica menor a veinte años con la que me puedo llevar bien. ─Añade Beau.

─¿Segura que no eres mi nieta? ─Pregunta Maggie mientras toma la orden.

Al pasar las horas pasan, los Bennett y Lynn platican en la barra mientras ellos se emborrachan, Rooster incluso intenta incitarla a un concurso de escupitajos pero solo saca flema. Colt le cuenta sobre su hija y ex esposa, por cómo la describe suena a una mujer bastante exigente y seria, le recuerda un poco a cómo ella describe a Lori, siendo que usualmente trata de mantenerse seria y hacer que las cosas se hagan a su manera; No se imagina lo que Luan debe estar viviendo ahora que comparten departamento.

….

Algunas horas pasan, Colt y Rooster ya están ligeramente ebrios mientras que Colt habla con su esposa, Lynn ve que hay un escenario con micrófono, eso explicaría por qué ha escuchado canciones mal cantadas a lo largo de la noche, debió darse cuenta de eso antes pero jamás fue buena prestando atención a menos que se trate de algún deporte.

Pero ahora que ve el escenario, el micrófono y cómo prácticamente nadie les pone atención a los cantantes más que los acompañantes, siente una necesidad de ir hacia este. Jamás fue fanática de cantar, cuando cantaba era con su familia, ella solía hacer coros mientras Luna cantaba.

Luna, ahora no puede hacer nada por ella, recuerda que la mando al carajo la última vez que se vieron pero si es sincera consigo misma, eso solo lo dijo por estar enojada; jamás considero cumplir su promesa de dejar de cuidarla y sin embargo ahora se encuentra en Colorado mientras ella se inyecta quien sabe qué por culpa de Nick. Aprieta su lata mientras suspira, recordando que acaba de dejar sola a su hermana a merced del sujeto y si vuelve las cosas serán peores.

Se siente enojada consigo misma por eso; No debió haberse ido, pero la sola imagen de Lily con una bala en su frente bastó para asustarla, empieza a lagrimear mientras piensa en que su familia ya no puede apoyarla.

Conoce la canción perfecta para esta situación, la escucho en uno de los programas de superhéroes que Lincoln suele ver y aunque no sea su tipo de música esa vez la lírica la atrapo.

Suspirando y dejando cualquier grado de vergüenza que tenga en su cuerpo Lynn se dispone a descargar lo que siente.

Los Bennett y Maggie se dan cuenta de eso y ven curiosos hacia donde ella va, observan cómo selecciona una canción del aparato y toma un micrófono. No voltea hacia nadie, decide solo quedarse viendo a la pared, los ladrillos rojos son su público ahora.

Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es su hermano menor, de hecho él es de sus primeros recuerdos, quizá por la mínima diferencia de edad, quizá por solo ser su hermana mayor más directa o simplemente porque lo ama; no recuerda una vida antes de él y no quiere pensar en una después de él.

Las teclas de un piano suenan mientras ella recuerda a su familia.

─´´I don't want to know, who we are without each other´´─Empieza mientrs el piano sigue lentamente, ayudando a que la balada se tome su tiempo para ajustarse a la voz de Lynn. ─It's just too hard, I don't want to leave here without you.

Los Bennett se acercan al scenario para verla cantar, aunque ella no los vea aún pueden presentir que hay dolor en su rostro.

─I don't want to lose part of me. Will I recover? ─Canta Lynn mientras el piano no aumenta el ritmo, de hecho parece que disminuye la velocidad para que ella respire. Otra nota se toca. ─That broken piece. Let it go and unleash all the feelings.

Lynn toma un respire mientras espera a la música, sabiendo que las partes con nota alta se acercan. Prepara su voz para alzarla.

─Did we ever see it coming? Will we ever let it go? ─Lynn levanta la Mirada y alza la voz. ─ We are buried in broken dreams. We are knee-deep without a plea

Lynn empieza a negar con la cabeza mientras siente cómo el rostro se le humdece.

─I don't want to know. What it's like to live without you. ─Canta alzando su voz. ─Don't want to know. ─Baja el tono en esa nota. ─The other side of a world without you. ─Termina ella aunque la música siga, le pone pausa. Realmente siente que por ahora ha dicho lo que tenía que decirse a sí misma.

Al voltear nota las miradas del público, todos están pendientes si seguirá o no con la canción; Le da tentación hacerlo, pero preferiría no actuar para gente ebria. Sin nada más que hacer, procede a ir a la barra para esperar que los Bennett terminen de beber en paz.

Los tres hombres vuelven a la barra a terminar las botellas que empezaron, Lynn pide otra lata de soda para terminar la noche. Maggie se la da con una sonrisa.

─Cantas muy bien. ─Dice la señora.

─Gracias…. Mi hermana Luna me enseño un poco. ─Responde Lynn sintiéndose alagada, es la primera vez que alguien alaba su canto en lugar del de Luna. Eso hace que de hecho se sienta un poco mejor en su situación actual.

….

En la cabaña, Lynn acomoda el sillón para dormir con mayor tranquilidad. Hay una habitación con una cama allí, pero según Colt ese es el colchón especial de Rooster cuando quiere algo superficial; por alguna razón se imagina a la empleada de Dairy Quuen y Subway durmiendo allí y preferiría no hacerlo. Ahora que se da cuenta no tiene pijama, eso no la molestaría de estar en su hogar pero aún no confía del todo en los Bennett y no quisiera que la vean en ropa interior, tendrá que dormir con sus pantalones puestos.

Escucha que alguien toca la puerta pero no espera respuesta y la abre, resulta que solo es el señor Bennett con algo de ropa.

─Eran de mi tía, ya no puede usarlas y a ti te hace falta ropa para dormir. ─Dice Beau dejando los pijamas en una repisa.

─Gracias señor Bennett, es muy amable. ─Responde Lynn sintiendo alivio de que al menos podrá dormir cómoda.

─Solo no les digas a mis hijos que me importas más que ellos. ─Bromea Beau haciendo reír a Lynn. ─Pero ya enserio, me gustó tu voz en el bar. Si no quieres trabajar en el rancho, Maggie podría darte espacio allí cómo cantante.

─Señor Bennett, prefiero romperme la espalda a trabajar con y para ebrios.

─Si es así entonces tampoco querrás trabajar en Ironriver junto a Rooster y Colt. ─Afirma Colt otra vez a manera de broma.

Lynn vuelve a reír, se acerca para darle un abrazo pero Beau la detiene.

─Yo no hago eso. ─Dice el anciano. ─¿Quieres mostrarme afecto? Dame un buen whisky y una hamburguesa con queso derretido.

─Podría conseguirle vino.

─¿Qué acaso crees que soy un burgués maricón? Whisky y hamburguesa. ─Afirma Bea saliendo por la puerta. Antes de salir se detiene por un segundo. ─Por cierto, mis hijos no son de los que te harían lo que crees; Rooster es una pistola de esperma viviente pero no un mal tipo….. Pero aléjate de esa cama a menos que quieras contraer una porquería venérea.

Lynn aún con una sonrisa pone la mirada en blanco mientras niega con la cabeza, ese hombre tendrá un vocabulario bastante rudo pero en el fondo es un abuelito afectuoso. Procede a ponerse la pijama, preparada para empezar a trabajar pronto y planeando cómo rayos se inscribirá a la escuela con una identidad falsa, ella no sabe falsificar documentos.

─ ¡Carajo Rooster, quita tu puta moto de la entrada! ─Se escucha la voz de Beau.

Lynn retrocede asustada, para ser un viejo tiene una voz intensa. Incluso sintió que estaba dentro de la cabaña todavía. Decide mejor no probar su suerte con la paciencia y amabilidad de ese anciano, ya averiguara como entrar a la escuela para no desobedecer sus órdenes. Sin nada más que hacer se dispone a dormir en su nuevo hogar, el rancho Ironriver.

….

Notas: Vaya, mucho tiempo sin una actualización y solo tengo 5 horas para dormir, pero bueno no quiero tener la idea toda la noche y no plasmarla. (Como un fic de transformers que se me acaba de ocurrir)

Pero bueno, vamos a responder algunos comentarios.

Asdad: Si, me alegra que haya captado tu interés.

Luis Carlos: Lynn x Liam. Fijate que si lo pensé, me vino a la mente que ese beso fuera en los labios, pero mejor lo decline porque no lo sentí correcto. Aún así, Lynn si debe tener cuidado pero no de Rooster y Colt, sino de la vida que le espera en Ironriver.

Wokeland: De nuevo, me alegra que haya captado tu interés.

Regamers10: Seeee, tenía que haber. Descuida, Rooster y Colt no son así.

Jonas Nagera: Entiendo que no haya sido la decisión más ortodoxa, pero el miedo le gano esta vez y no el miedo por su seguridad, sino por quienes ama. Sobre Liam, pues veremos porque él está en un quizá. A y sí…. Me encanta hacer de esas alusiones, algo tiene el ship que se siente tan romántico. Ya espero ver una boda entre ellos en alguno de tus fics. (Claro si Lynn no fuera tan conflictiva con sus emociones. COJAN DE UNA VEZ….Dios.) Igual, descuida Jonas, lo que sigue será lo mejor.

TODOS PREPARENSE PARA LA MÚSICA COUNTRY.

La canción se llama The other Side, interpretada por la cantante Ruelle y la pueden escuchar en el final de la temporada 7 de Arrow. (Por cierto mi fic flecha blanca se basa en ese show, ojala se tomen el tiempo de darle una leída ya que acaba de terminar)

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	4. El granjero y la soñadora

Capítulo 4 El granjero y la soñadora

Ya ha pasado una semana y Lynn ha estado ayudando en el rancho Iron river, solo son tareas básicas cómo mover heno, martillar algo o alimentar al ganado. Lo demás es algo que los Bennett hacen gracias a su experiencia. Para cualquier chica este trabajo sería una tortura, tener que estar todo el día bajo el sol abrazador moviendo cosas pesadas mientras reciben órdenes de un anciano mal humorado las mataría; Pero eso no es un obstáculo para Lynn Loud, lleva lidiando con cosas pesadas desde que era una niña.

De hecho todo ese heno levantado le ha ayudado a mantener su físico intacto y ni hablar de que ahora come más carne de lo usual. Se siente más musculosa de hecho, cualquiera que intente algo con ella se la pasaría mal… Claro a menos que tenga un arma.

Decide no pensar en eso, tiene que dejar las cosas atrás si quiere continuar. Así cómo su familia debe de estar continuando sin ella. Ya lleva fuera de casa mucho tiempo, puede imaginar que su padre está inconsolable en el sillón mientras su madre llama a la policía una y otra vez.

Lisa debe estar haciendo lo posible para rastrear su teléfono pero este debe estar destrozado en la carretera de Michigan, al recordar a Lisa se acaricia la cicatriz en la mejilla donde solía haber un rastreador, quizá debió pensarlo dos veces antes de removerlo ella sola.

Ellos ya no están a su lado, tiene que aceptar eso de una vez, solo debe terminar su jornada y vera que hacer con los Bennett, le sorprende que Colt de hecho tenga una consola de videojuegos en la sala principal. Jamás les ha agarrado el gusto pero recuerda cómo su hermano a veces la invitaba a competir, quizá porqué era de las pocas cosas en las que podía superarla. Tal vez debería jugar un poco para pasar el tiempo.

Un husky plateado se le acerca a Lynn y le ladra, llamando la atención de la castaña.

─¿Qué pasa Zeke? ¿A Rooster se le atoro la salchicha en otra manguera? ─Pregunta Lynn acariciando al perro.

El can le ladra de nuevo y camina a la puerta, solo que al llegar a ella se detiene y voltea a Lynn nuevamente ladrándole.

Lynn no necesita ser un genio para saber que quiere que la siga así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo hace. Al salir del granero ve que Beau la espera junto a un triciclo para adultos y un caso.

─¿Señor Bennett? ─Pregunta Lynn sin entender lo que pasa.

─Le compre esto a Rooster cuando empezó a repartir periódicos en su adolescencia. La dejo de usar cuando empezó a trabajar tiempo completo aquí. ─Dice el anciano viendo la bicicleta con nostalgia. Tantos recuerdos, en especial llamadas de que su hijo era un idiota con el manubrio y casi causa accidentes. Le da risa que ahora es un idiota al volante, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Lynn ya asume lo que le va a decir y con gusto la va a aceptar. De hecho es bastante linda, le recuerda la que heredó de Luan solo que duda poder hacerla aerodinámica, en especial porqué se trata de un objeto importante para Beau.

─En fin, Colt te llevara a la escuela pero tu tendrás que regresar en la bicicleta. ─Indica el anciano dándole el casco para que se lo pruebe. ─Si quieres puedes pintarla, pero si ocupas otro casco debes buscarlo tú.

─Gracias señor Bennett. ─Dice Lynn con una sonrisa, abrazando el casco cómo su fuera su posesión más valiosa.

─Bien. Ahora ayúdame a cargarla al picap. ─Ordena Beau tomando el manubrio.

─ ¿Oiga no será cansado tener que subirla y bajarla todos los días?

─Trabajas en un puto rancho, todo es cansado. ─Responde Beau en un tono serio.

Lynn no puede discutir nada con esa lógica, decide encogerse de hombros y hacerle caso al viejo.

─ ¡Esperen! ─Grita Rooster corriendo hacia ellos.

Al llegar a ellos, aparta a Beau y Lynn para tener el manubrio en sus manos. Empieza a inspeccionar el triciclo.

─Aquí está. ─Grita él mientras abre un compartimento secreto por debajo del manubrio y saca una bolsa con algo verde. ─No queremos que los perros policiacos te descubran. ─Bromea mientras vuelve a su casa.

─Carajo Rooster un día terminaras tras las rejas por estas estupideces. ─Se queja el anciano con su palma frotándole el rostro y suspirando.

….

El lunes siguiente sería un día común para todos los demás pero para Lynn es algo que le da pavor. No solo se está inscribiendo en una escuela con una falsa identidad, sino que si pone su verdadero nombre estará registrada en la escuela y puede que Lisa use ciencia o investigación para encontrarla. Cualquier artículo o documento publicado en línea sobre ella y es el fin de su anonimato.

No sabe qué hacer, se encuentra fuera de la oficina del director mientras piensa en el fin de su coartada, quizá incluso los Bennett la odien por usurpar su apellido y la echen del rancho. ¿Qué haría entonces?

La puerta se abre y el director le indica a Lynn que entre, de seguro para reclamarle que uso una identidad falsa y llamaron a la policía para que la recogieran.

─Señorita Bennett, soy el director Allen y le doy la bienvenida a North Garrison. ─Dice el hombre alzando la mano.

Lynn se confunde, ¿Entro a la escuela? Ni siquiera ha llenado un formulario ni nada, solo les dio un nombre y una fecha de nacimiento falsos.

─Su abuelo me explico su situación y pudimos arreglar sus datos con algo de papeleo así que a partir de mañana usted iniciara sus clases. Aquí tiene su nuevo horario. ─Explica el hombre dándole una hoja de papel.

¿Su abuelo? ¿Beau mintió por ella?

─Además que mi secretaria le dará sus libros de texto, son reciclados del año pasado así que puede que algunos estén rayados, espero grandes cosas de usted.

Lynn le da la mano y el hombre la estrecha con fuerza. Sin entender lo que acaba de pasar Lynn sale de la oficina del director y recibe sus libros heredados.

Al salir de la escuela Beau la espera en su camioneta, viéndola a los ojos. ¿Sera ese el momento de confrontación? ¿De por qué mintió sobre su apellido?

─Le dije al director que jamás te registramos adecuadamente en el registro civil y que fuiste educada en casa. Tendrás que hacer un examen el viernes para que determinen tu grado.

─¿No hubiera sido más fácil decir que era hija ilegítima de Rooster? ─Cuestiona Lynn sin entender la historia tan complicada que dio.

─De haberlo hecho te hubieran pedido apellido anterior, lugar de nacimiento y otros papeles. Es mejor que piensen que no estás registrada a tener que buscar registros inexistentes. ─Explica el anciano mientras se dirige a la salida.

Eso tiene cierto sentido, así es más creíble que nadie haya oído de ella fuera de la ciudad. Pero siendo un pueblo pequeño muchos se cuestionaran eso, de seguro los Bennett han recibido visitas y que ella no haya estado hará que la historia no concuerde. Pero Lynn piensa que entre menos lo piense menor será su preocupación, por ahora solo se concentrara en su trabajo y en la escuela.

─Hola Abby. ─Saluda Beau a una mujer rubia.

─Señor Bennett hola. ¿Cómo va todo?

─Pues, tengo que cuidar a alguien inexperto y torpe en las tareas del rancho. ─Dice Beau volteando a Lynn.

Lynn no entiende porqué la llama así, ha estado esforzándose en que nada le salga mal y no ha creado ningún desastre.

─Y también contrate a esta jovencita para que me ayudara a arreglar las tonterías que Rooster y Colt hacen. ─Termina el anciano haciendo reír a Abby.

Lynn se alivia que se esté refiriendo a ellos, ahora se siente cómo una tonta al mal pensar de Beau.

─Pues bueno, que bien que tiene a alguien competente para variar. Hola niña, soy Abby y trabajo aquí. ─Se presenta la maestra con una mano extendida.

─Además de que es la madre de mi nieta. ─Añade Beau haciendo que Abby ahora fuerce su sonrisa.

─Lynn Bennett, es un gusto. ─Responde Lynn al apretón. ─¿Es la esposa de Colt?

Beau suelta una carcajada al escuchar eso mientras Abby suspira. La mujer niega con la cabeza.

─Eso no funciono cómo debería. ─Responde Abby. ─Por cierto señor Bennett, dígale a Colt que está noche necesito que cuide a Payton.

Beau le asiente y ahora los dos Bennett ven a Abby tomar su camino. El hombre la invita a que ellos salgan de la escuela. Lynn ve de nuevo el nombre de la escuela anotado en la puerta principal.

─Preparatoria Garrison. ─Lee Lynn sintiéndose nerviosa por tener una nueva escuela, sabiendo que no conoce a nadie de allí.

…

En ´´Maggie´s´´, Lynn se obliga a leer los libros de texto que le dieron en la escuela. Beau le dijo que su calificación determinaría su año y se rehúsa a repetir toda la preparatoria de nuevo. Lo malo que los demás grados apenas y los paso, así que tiene que aplicarse para sobre salir en este examen.

No entiende porqué Beau le dijo que estudiara en el bar local y no en su casa, pero al menos hay buena música de fondo para que no se aburra y si se aplica lo pasara con honores así cómo ganó ese concurso de matemáticas cuando tenía trece años.

Maggie le regala una lata de soda que acepta con gusto, ahora que se da cuenta no ha comido nada desde que despertó. Debería pedirle una hamburguesa a Maggie pero no tiene dinero.

─Oye Maggie, yo también tengo que estudiar para un examen. ¿Me regalas una cerveza? ─Pregunta un barbudo en la esquina de la barra.

─ ¿Qué tal si te la cambio? Tú me das un Abraham Lincoln y yo te doy una lata de pueblito de Baja California. ─Recomiendo Maggie con una sonrisa. Escucha que Lynn ríe también, si entendió esa broma entonces puede que si sea su nieta ilegitima. Solo un Bennett sabe ese tanto de cerveza.

Pasando la hoja de su libro de biología escucha algo deslizarse, ve a esa dirección y nota que en su codo hay un plato con papás fritas y una hamburguesa. Levanta la mirada a Maggie.

─Descuida, Rooster la pagó por ti con su tarjeta. ─Dice la mujer.

─ ¿Rooster la ordeno antes?

─No, pero él no sabe que tengo la contraseña de su tarjeta. ─Responde Maggie encogiéndose de hombros.

Lynn solo espera a que Rooster no se enoje con ella, decide aceptar la comida sin molestarse en llenar de grasa sus dedos para después ensuciar el libro con la misma grasa. No le da mucha importancia, de todos modos el libro ya está algo desgastado por el paso del tiempo, ¿Qué importa si lo desgasta más?

Maggie ve eso, entre más ve a esa chica más recuerda a sus chicos; ellos también solían llenar de grasa los libros de texto o maltratarlos, aún hacen eso pero con otras cosas ya que desde la preparatoria no han tocado un libro que no sea una revista pornográfica o manual de instrucciones sobre autos.

Tiene tentación por preguntarle por su vida, ¿A qué se debió la canción de ayer? Se notaba que se la dedicaba a alguien importante en su vida, de hecho ha visto chicas que huyen de casa y Lynn no entra en el perfil de ellas. Usualmente las chicas que huyen suelen estar golpeadas, desnutridas, drogadas o embarazadas. A veces las cuatro al mismo tiempo pero Lynn esta en buena forma, es educada y no parece querer beber incluso si se lo ofrecieran. ¿Por qué habrá huido de casa?

─Señora Bennett. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ─Pide Lynn en voz baja.

─Claro, dime. ─Responde Maggie.

─¿Por qué el señor Bennett se toma tantas molestias conmigo? Soy una extraña y parece que me trata mejor que a sus hijos. ─Cuestiona la deportista. Si bien Beau ya le dio una respuesta ella no se traga que sea solo porqué es una niña asustada, tampoco siente que haya un misterio enorme que desvele la respuesta pero si siente que hay algo más que esa excusa. Ve a Maggie suspirar cómo si estuviese a punto de contarle una historia triste relacionada a Beau.

─Beau es un hombre bastante conservador Lynn, no importa la personalidad de la mujer él siempre tratara de hacerla sentir bien atendida. No es romántico, tampoco es feminista o tonterías así, simplemente trata más suavemente a las mujeres porqué fue criado así. Aunque quizá es así por otras razones.

Lynn aparta su libro de texto y le pone atención a Maggie, queriendo saber más de Beau.

Maggie ve eso, la chica está legítimamente interesada en esa historia y a ella le gusta recordar el pasado de vez en cuando.

¿Qué puede decir de en ese entonces adolescente? Quizá contarle de la vez en la que la llevo de pesca al lago por la temporada o cómo se peleó con un alemán al confundirlo con un nazi. Tantas historias de Beau Bennett, tantas veces que peleo por tener la razón.

Una vez, ya hace mucho tiempo atrás yacían dos adolescentes enamorados. Un ranchero de Colorado de cabellos plateados y una soñadora que recién llegaba de Michigan, ambos iban a la escuela juntos, pasaban los descansos juntos y él la llevaba a su rancho de vez en cuando, aunque no para tener momentos románticos sino que la ponía a arar la tierra y alimentar el ganado. Esa no era la idea de romance convencional en esa época pero ella se sentía fascinada con eso, le divertía cómo a pesar de siempre tratarla bien, no temía exponerla a actividades pesadas.

El padre del granjero no aprobaba que le enseñara sobre las tareas masculinas, alegando que si quiere enseñarle algo que sea la cocina o la cantina. El granjero estaba de acuerdo que una mujer no debía hacer los trabajos de un hombre pero pensaba que no estaba de más que ella supiera algo que otras mujeres no supieran, eso siempre llevaba a discusiones pero el granjero jamás cambio de parecer.

El granjero y la soñadora terminaron la escuela juntos, fue allí cuando este le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto en el acto. Quizá tenía planes y aspiraciones de visitar más de la unión americana, ir a la ciudad de las estrellas y conocer a las susodichas, pecar en la ciudad del pecado o ver aquel gran cañón…. Pero su corazón estaba en el granjero y su rancho, podría esperar a viajar e incluso podrían hacerlo juntos, en especial porqué en unos meses ya no serían solo una pareja.

Eso recuerda Maggie, le alegra hacerlo. Quizá no viajo tanto cómo pensó que lo haría pero la vida con Beau fue buena y cuando si viajo fue aún más especial.

Lynn por alguna razón visualizaba a Beau y Maggie cómo ella y Lincoln, quizá para relacionarse un poco más en la historia. Solo nota algo que no cuadra en eso y es que ella dijo que esperaban un bebé pero de ser así Rooster sería más viejo de lo que es.

─ ¿Ese bebé era Rooster? ─Pregunta Lynn algo sonrojada, sintiendo que está siendo imprudente al cuestionar eso.

Maggie inhala por tres segundos y luego exhala, por un breve instante se pierde su sonrisa pero es tan fugaz que apenas y se notó.

─No…. No era Rooster. ─Responde Maggie con un suspiro. ─¿Sabes Lynn? En la parte de atrás hay un remolque, si quieres puedes estudiar allí.

Lynn entiende la indirecta, no es que piense que no puede concentrarse estando en el bar, solo no quiere verla por recordar esa historia. Acepta y toma su libro para irse al remolque, por el momento ya ha indagado mucho en esa familia y quizá no deba seguir haciéndolo.

…

En la noche, Lynn se encuentra jugando con una pelota que encontró en la calle. Ya extrañaba rebotar una pelota en su pared para relajarse y dormir mejor, el rancho ha sido un reto y ahora que deberá estudiar al mismo tiempo que trabajara, deberá buscar cualquier cosa para relajarse.

Le da miedo pensar en qué tipo de personas habrá en su nueva escuela, ha notado que este pueblo es más conservador que Royal Woods, capaz de que en este lugar no hay ligas femeninas, si no las hay tendrá que conformarse con ser porrista ya que de todos modos sigue siendo un deporte que requiere esfuerzo máximo. Tendrá que preocuparse por eso mañana.

….

Allá en el norte del país, en el pueblo natal de Lynn. Su hermano menor insiste en llamarle a su teléfono a pesar de que no haya respuesta, así como las otras veinte veces diarias que lo ha intentado.

─Carajo Lynn contesta. ─Suplica Lincoln pero de nuevo lo mandan al buzón. ─ ¡Carajo! ─Grita arrojando su teléfono a la pared.

Nada ha funcionado; La policía no la encuentra, Lisa dice que se quitó su rastreador hace mucho tiempo, ninguno de sus amigos la ha visto y ella no ha publicado nada en sus redes sociales ni les ha enviado un correo. ¿Dónde está?

Cómo todos los días desde su desaparición Lincoln se sienta en su cama y empieza a llorar por la falta de respuestas. No entiende porqué se alejó de su familia, de él; Tenía una buena vida.

Escucha a alguien tocando la puerta, aunque cómo siempre es una cortesía ya que entra sin permiso alguno. Ve que es Luna, tiene el maquillaje corrido y un rostro que refleja el mal día que ha tenido, lo sabe por qué él tiene ese mismo rostro todos los días.

─Termine con Nick. ─Dice Luna sentándose al lado de Lincoln.

─Felicidades, por una puta vez tomaste una buena decisión. ─Responde su hermano alejándose de ella, pero Luna lo toma de la mano.

─Trato de… trato de embriagarme y embarazarme.

Eso llama la atención de Lincoln, voltea a Luna quien se muestra seria al respecto, más bien ese es el rostro de alguien que se siente traicionada. ¿Enserio el sujeto intento anclarla con un bebé? Cierra su puño libre mientras piensa en romperle los dientes a Nick, bueno lo intentaría si tuviera más fuerza.

─Debí darme cuenta, desde que Lynn se fue él ha estado más sonriente, más afectuoso e insiste en no usar…

─Para por favor. ─Pide Lincoln sabiendo a lo que ella se refiere y no quiere tener esa imagen de su hermana.

Luna suspira y abraza a Lincoln, sabe lo mal que él la ha pasado sin Lynn a su lado. No quiere admitirlo pero esta consiente que de todas, él prefiere pasar tiempo con Lynn a pesar de su actitud así como ella prefiere pasar tiempo con Luan, aunque ella no este ahora. Debe ser duro no tener a su hermana más cercana a su lado, para ella lo ha sido.

Ella alejo a Lynn, está segura de eso. Debió haberle dado las gracias por tratar de librarla de Nick en lugar de gritarle y ahora no puede decirle que lamenta haber sido una imbécil con ella.

─Lynn ya no está y lo último que le dije fue que se fuera al diablo. Es mi culpa que no esté. ─Llora Luna sin querer soltar a su hermano, es su culpa que Lynn no esté a su lado y jamás podrá disculparse.

Lincoln la entiende, quiere estar enojado con Luna por cómo trato a Lynn o por el hecho de qué le anuncia que termino con ese imbécil cómo si fuera más importante que su hermana, pero la verdad es que de todas las personas Luna es la que se debe sentir peor por saber que Lynn no está en casa, debe sentir que es su culpa y no merece eso.

─No es tu culpa Luna, jamás lo será. ─Dice Lincoln para consolarla mientras ella se recuesta en su cama. Quizá ya sea una adulta, pero la dejará dormir allí por esta noche, de todos modos el también necesita compañía.

….

Notas del autor

Regamers10: Si, Rooster y Colt son unos tontos pero de buen corazón y esta vez pudimos ver una pequeña parte de lo que viven los Loud en el otro lado del país y eso hará un pequeño efecto bola de nieve. Solo espéralo.

J0nas Nagera: Me alegra que ya te hayas bajado ese recelo, nunca hace bien y como vez, Luna solo es una víctima de su mal juicio pero su corazón está en el lugar correcto. La relación de Beau y Lynn es así de cercana cómo tu dijiste…. Pero viejo espera a ver lo profunda que se vuelve (No en ese sentido marrano :v) y como vez, también Luna tiene tribulaciones. PD: Tomate tu tiempo con la historia del arquero plateado, aquí espero. (Acaricia un gato mientras observa)

WOKELAND: Me alegra que sigas con la intriga amigo.

Luis Carlos: Si, Lynn se acostumbra bien a Ironriver, no es un reto para ella. Además ya vimos que al menos Lincoln y Luna no la están pasando tan bien. Además Lynn tiene buena voz.

Aandres888: Gracias.

El Caballero de las antorchas: O sí, Los Bennett son muy diferentes a los Loud y pronto veremos más de ellos y en sí este es un fic tranquilo, espera más capítulos así.


	5. Regalo

Capítulo 5 Regalo

Las clases con la señora Abby son poco interesantes, son las clases de educación sexual de siempre solo que aquí ella parece ser más abierta respecto a los temas. En Royal Woods la maestra siempre decía las cosas con timidez ya que no quería hacer sentir incomodos a sus alumnos, era cómo sus padres dándoles la charla a cada uno de ellos al entrar a los trece años.

─Señorita Bennett. ¿Por favor podría decirnos su experiencia con los orgasmos? ─Pregunta la señorita Abby con toda la confianza del mundo, causando el sonrojo de Lynn. ─Descuide, aquí todos somos abiertos con esos temas. De hecho yo les he descrito cómo su tío Colt no ha hecho que llegue a uno.

Lynn frunce el ceño al escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros, Colt no merece ser humillado de esa manera. Además de que si es sincera consigo misma ella no ha tenido experiencia con esos temas.

─Yo…. Bueno yo soy virgen aún. ─Responde Lynn con el rostro enrojecido para sorpresa de los chicos y chicas. Hasta la maestra Abby se siente asombrada.

─¿Una virgen de diecisiete años en Garrison? ¿Eso es posible? ─Pregunta una chica rubia.

─Heather por favor se discreta. ─Pide la maestra. ─Y si alguno bromea ofreciéndosele hay detención dos semanas.

Lynn se siente humillada, por alguna razón siente que Abby dio el tema por vendetta hacía los Bennett pero por cómo se comporta cuando trae a su hija al rancho se ve que están en buenos términos.

─Descuida, ella hace la misma pregunta a todas sus alumnas. Las que responden muy explícitamente reciben pases a seminarios de abstinencia. ─Explica Heather para relajar a Lynn.

Lynn aún sonrojada decide solo seguir escribiendo en su cuaderno, solo espera a que las prácticas de futbol le quiten el estrés.

…

Siente nostalgia al tener un ovoide en sus manos, corre mientras otras chicas la persiguen pero logra superarlas y hacer una anotación.

─ ¡Oh sí! ¡Lynn Bennett por el oro! ─Festeja mientras menea el trasero frente a sus compañeras para gusto y disgusto de algunas.

Siente mucha satisfacción al tener una victoria deportiva, en más de un mes no ha podido poder festejarle sus logros a alguien, es liberador poder hacerlo finalmente. Se siente rejuvenecida, cómo si las cosas jamás hubieran cambiado.

Al voltear se da cuenta de que no es Royal Woods ni tampoco su equipo, son chicas con uniforme negro con azul y en vez de una ardilla tienen de mascota a un correcaminos.

Su sonrisa desaparece mientras recuerda su hogar, haya sus amigas Margo y Paula la hubieran tomado y levantado para presumirla. Pero aquí no es Royal Woods, Michigan sino que Garrison, Colorado.

Con la mirada baja camina y le da el ovoide a una de sus compañeras mientras se acerca a las bancas. Ignora los murmullos de ambas chicas, solo quiere sentarse para despejar su mente.

¿Qué es lo que sus amigas estén haciendo en este momento? De seguro continuaron con sus vidas, después de todo ellas aún tienen un futuro prometedor y no deberían pensar en alguien desaparecido.

….

En el otro lado del país, Lincoln se encuentra saliendo de clases. Esperando a que Luna venga por él, sus amigos se despiden pero no les hace caso, solo quiere volver a casa.

─Hey Linc. ─Saluda Liam sentándose en la banca. Le ofrece una manzana pero no la acepta. ─¿Alguna noticia de ella? ─Pregunta tragando saliva. Cómo si no supiera la respuesta, solo lo dice por mera condescendencia e hipocresía.

─Mamá está pensando en hacerle un servicio funerario. ─Responde Lincoln sin voltear a Liam.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No es muy pronto para hacer eso? ─Pregunta Liam nervioso.

Es lo que Lincoln le ha dicho a sus padres todo este tiempo, su hermana no está muerta solo no se encuentra con ellos. Son cosas diferentes pero es algo que ellos no entienden.

No hay cuerpo, no hay señales de secuestro o si quiera una nota. Es como si solo se hubiera esfumado. Así que se niega a creer que su hermana necesita un servicio funerario.

Liam ve que su amigo ya ni siquiera muestra dolor, solo una profunda mirada vacía, si su rostro fuera un agujero podría arrojar una moneda en él y jamás escuchar su aterrizaje.

Le da palmadas en la espalda mientras observa la camioneta de su hermana mayor llegar por él, la verdad no hay nada que pueda decirle sino que la verdad pero Lynn le especificó que no puede hacerlo.

Al levantarse le sonríe a su amigo pero es tan fugaz que casi no se nota, pero al menos está allí.

Lincoln se sube a la camioneta mientras observa a Luna, ve que hay un cigarrillo de marihuana allí pero no parece estar usado. Con un gruñido lo toma y arroja de la ventana, no tiene tiempo para que un policía los detenga.

─De todos modos intento dejarlo. ─Dice Luna con la mirada baja.

─ ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ─Pregunta el peli blanco sin voltear a verla.

─Bien, el turno matutino es tranquilo. ─Responde Luna fingiendo ánimos. ─Claro, pronto reuniré empezare a tocar en algún club o….

─Luna, papá no te quiere en esos lugares. No quiere que conozcas a otro Nick. ─Afirma Lincoln con el ceño fruncido. ─El restaurante de papá ahora tiene un piano, puedes hacer música de ambiente allí.

─Lincoln, necesito ser independiente, ya casi tengo veinte años. ─Responde Luna negándose a esa oferta.

─Luna, por favor. Sé que eres una adulta pero aún eres mi hermana y quiero que estés. ─Suplica Lincoln tratando de contener una lagrima.

─Linc puedo cuidarme sola, además ya tengo experiencia con tipos cómo Nick.

─Y tipos cómo Nick tienen experiencia embaucando mujeres cómo tú. ─Reclama su hermano. ─Además no quiero perder a otra hermana.

Luna se calla, ve el rostro de Lincoln y nota que debajo de sus mangas hay cortes. Desde que Lynn se fue no ha sonreído cómo solía serlo, apenas y cuando le acaricia el cabello a Lily lo ve animarse pero fuera de la escuela ni siquiera sale de su habitación. Ojala Luan se encontrara allí para hacerle un show de comedia, aunque duda que le levante tanto los ánimos.

─¿Crees que este viva? ─Pregunta Lincoln viendo el camino.

─Sí, Lynn es una campeona. Nada puede vencerla. ─Asegura Luna golpeándole el hombro a su hermanito.

─Entonces convence a mamá y papá de que olviden esa idiotez del servicio funerario. ─Pide el joven volteando a su hermana.

Luna queda callada, sabe que es precipitado hacer ese servicio pero sabe que sus padres se auto convencieron de hacerlo para que no les duela más. ¿Podría culparlos? Es más fácil enterrar las cosas dolorosas a tener una esperanza todos los días, una que los carcoma por el resto de sus días por no saber si su hija está allí, una que los lastime por el hecho de que piensen que es su culpa que se fuera; No deberían culparse, es obvio que es culpa de ella que Lynn no este.

…

En el centro comercial, Lincoln y Luna se encuentran en la tienda de Leni, su turno ya casi termina y se ahorraran gasolina.

Luna observa la sección de ropa femenina, quiere ver si consigue alguna chica rápida para desahogar el estrés. Además necesita más ropa interior, muchas de sus pantaletas se encuentran en casa de Nick y no quiere volver allí.

─Hijo de perra. ─Se escucha la voz de Lincoln para susto de Luna.

Ella voltea y ve que Leni está siendo acosada por Nick, claramente incomodándola.

─Vamos preciosa, tú y yo en los vestidores en tu descanso de media hora. ─Ofrece Nick con el puño cerrado y una sonrisa maliciosa.

─Cómo que es la quinta vez que te digo que no. Además es de muy mal gusto salir con el ex de tu hermana. ─Responde Leni con el ceño fruncido.

Nick sin aceptar la negativa la toma del brazo, los guardias de seguridad ven eso a la distancia.

─Oye, suéltame por favor. ─Pide Leni sintiendo cómo su brazo es estrujado.

─ ¡Suelta a mi hermana! ─Grita Lincoln poniéndose frente a Nick.

Nick se ríe mientras suelta a Leni, infla su pecho para mostrar superioridad ante Lincoln, el verlo tragar saliva le confirma que si lo ha intimidado. Al tipo le falta masculinidad, aunque admite que tuvo valor en enfrentarlo.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer niño? ¿Llorar con tus hermanitas? ─Provoca el tipo apartando a Lincoln.

─Leni ya dijo que no, ahora aléjate de nosotros. ─Amenaza Lincoln pero en respuesta solo recibe un puñetazo en la nariz.

─ ¡Linky! ─Grita Leni saliendo del aparador y tomando a su hermanito. ─¿Cuál es tu problema?

Lincoln siente su sangre salir de su nariz, suspira mientras ve al sujeto sonreírle a manera de burla.

Luna le da un puñetazo a Nick en respuesta pero Nick no lo toma bien y le da un golpe directo en el ojo cómo respuesta. Ella cae al suelo asustando a Lincoln y Leni.

─ ¡Muy bien amigo, vendrá con nosotros! ─Dice el guardia tomando a Nick de la espalda.

─Me siento mal por ti niño, es una pena que tus hermanas tengan más bolas que tú. ─Grita Nick mientras es esposado. ─Al menos no te debes preocupar por una de ellas.

Lincoln entiende lo que dice, él sabe que Lynn no se encuentra y duda que el tipo lo haya visto en anuncios de periódico o televisión. Siente una vena asomarse en su frente mientras lo ve alejarse, cierra su puño y trata de ir hacia él pero el tacto de Leni y Luna lo detienen.

─No vale la pena Lincoln. ─Dice Luna esforzándose para calmarlo.

─Linky, déjalo ir. No quiero que te hagan daño. ─Suplica Leni abrazando a su hermano.

Lincoln no contiene las lágrimas de frustración, primero Lynn se fue y ahora se da cuenta de que no puede cuidar de sus hermanas sin quedar cómo un debilucho. Sabe que ellas son adultas y toman sus propias decisiones, pero le da miedo la idea de que no pueda estar allí para ellas y que alguien las lastime, ya sean sus hermanas mayores o menores.

─Fuiste muy valiente Lincoln. Gracias. ─Susurra Leni mientras consuela a su hermano.

Luna se une al abrazo mientras Lincoln relaja el puño mientras ve a Nick alejarse. Sin duda tendrá que buscar una buena manera de justificar el ojo morado.

…

En la residencia Loud, Liam toca la puerta siendo recibido por su amigo. De hecho eso le ahorra una visita incómoda.

─Oye Linc, supe lo que pasó en el centro comercial así que te traje algo de pomada, mamá dice que es muy buena para la inflamación así que…

─Gracias Liam. ─Responde Lincoln sin ánimos. ─¿Condujiste hasta aquí solo para darme pomada?

Liam traga saliva, no quiere dar una pista de su culpabilidad o que sospeche.

─Bueno Linc, es qué eres mi amigo así que me preocupo por ti. Haría eso por cualquiera. ─Dice Liam nervioso.

─Clyde se golpeó el hombro hace unas semanas y no le trajiste pomada.

─… Cualquiera a quien considere mi mejor amigo. Porqué bueno, tu eres genial y sé que Clyde es tu mejor amigo pero tu también eres mi mejor amigo…. ¿Sabes qué? Mi hermanita ocupa ayuda hoy y me tengo que ir. ¿Pero qué tal si hablamos otro día?... Adiós.

Lincoln con la ceja arqueada ve a Liam alejarse nervioso, de seguro debe ser algo de granjeros. Se siente alagado al saber que lo considera su mejor amigo, supone que eso habla bien de él.

Liam por su parte espera que Lincoln no sospeche nada, no es que le tema a la fuerza física de Lincoln sino que no le gustaría ser quien provocara su suicidio.

…

Haya en colorado, Lynn se encuentra haciendo tarea mientras Rooster y Colt trabajan en el establo. Para su mala suerte, ellos tampoco son buenos en matemáticas a menos que se trate de cervezas y sus precios o kilos de carne.

─ ¿Enserio alguien necesita medir circunferencias en la vida real? ─Cuestiona Lynn borrando su respuesta. ─Al diablo. ¿Quieren ayuda?

─Nah, solo nos quedan otras doce vacas que preñar y terminamos por hoy. ─Responde Rooster mientras se acerca a la parte posterior de la vaca. ─Muy bien Jocelyn, pondré un bebe allí adentro y será el primero por el que me responsabilizare.

─Oye, oí que Abby te hablo de sexo en la escuela. Si dice algo de impotencia, miente. ─Asegura Colt acercándose a otra vaca.

─De hecho dice la verdad, el buen Colt no puede batear bien. ─Se burla Rooster para disgusto de Colt.

─¿A sí? ¿Quién crees que creo a Payton?

─Bueno Colt, es hora de que sepas la verdad. ─Responde Rooster a manera de burla pero esta vez recibe un golpe en el hombro.

Lynn se ríe de esa pelea entre hermanos, ojala hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener ese tipo de charlas con sus hermanas aunque duda que sean así de abiertas.

Beau entra a revisar el proceso, ve que Lynn de inmediato guarda sus libros y se pone a revisar las puertas de las vacas.

─No tienes que dejar de hacer tarea, te dije que en cuanto la termines nos ayudas. ─Asegura Beau devolviéndole el libro.

─Sí, pero son matemáticas. Es decir sé un poco pero son aburridas.

Beau ve el papel en el que escribe y nota que es una tarea sobre medición de circunferencias. Eso jamás le sirvió a él, lo único que sabe es que o algo es muy corto o muy ancho y el tamaño perfecto llega cuando llega.

─Te lo concedo, estos ejercicios son una estupidez. ─Dice el anciano guardando otra vez el papel. ─Pero Abby es muy exigente y ninguno de mis hijos es tan listo cómo para ayudarte.

─Vamos papá, logramos aprobar la preparatoria. ─Asegura Colt poniéndose a la defensiva.

─Sí. Por qué sus maestros los odiaban tanto al punto de que no querían verlos de nuevo.

Colt y Rooster no responden a eso, es de hecho la opción más factible.

─Hablando de preparatoria. ¿Qué tal tus audiciones? ─Pregunta Colt dirigiéndose a Lynn.

─Oh bueno, estoy en el equipo. ─Responde Lynn. Los halagos de los Bennett no se hacen esperar, causando su sonrojo por la adulación.

─Genial, sabía que el apellido Bennett te daría talento para el futbol. ─Adula Colt.

─Sí, lastimas que no lo saco de ti. ─Bromea Rooster molestando a Colt. ─Felicidades Lynn, sé que al menos tu si llegaras a ser profesional.

─Oye, yo jugué futbol por quince años. Fui un gran coreback. ─Afirma Colt.

─Sí, y mira donde estas. Embarazando vacas junto a tu hermano y padre. ─Se burla Beau causando la risa de Rooster y Lynn.

─¿A sí? Pues... ¡Jodanse!

Lynn pone la mirada en blanco mientras ríe, realmente le encanta ser una Bennett. Deja su trabajo para después mientras se acerca a los chicos para ver en que puede ayudarlos.

Si su hermanita Lana supiera el destino de estas pobres vaquitas de seguro las liberaría, aunque igual coma carne.

…

A la mañana siguiente. Lynn se encuentra bajando su camioneta de la camioneta, Beau le ayuda. No entiende porqué esta vez fue él quien decidió llevarla a clases pero le alegra que lo haya hecho.

─¿Sabes? Rooster compro esto en un mercado de antigüedades pero no le cupo. Quizá al fin pueda darle un uso. ─Dice Beau sacando un sombrero y dándoselo a Lynn.

Lynn ve ese sombrero, es diferente a todo sombrero vaquero ya que este tiene en su parte superior dos caras azules, una triste y la otra feliz. Además de perlas rojas que alrededor de la tapa y un collarín con el esqueleto de un bobino estampado. Sonríe y abraza a Beau quien no le corresponde el abrazó.

─Oye, yo no abrazó a menos que sea realmente importante.

─Lo siento señor Bennett, es qué esto significa mucho para mí. ─Responde Lynn poniéndose el sombrero.

Beau se ríe, le queda perfecto. Con el conjunto que usa ahora parece toda una vaquera. Un lindo chaleco, botas y jeans empolvados y su blusa roja debajo, solo le falta una hoja de trigo en la boca y será una vaquera completa.

─Si le dices a Rooster y Colt que te deje abrazarme te hecho. ─Amenaza el anciano pero por su tono se nota que bromea.

Lynn asiente mientras se dirige a la escuela, esperando pasar el día de escuela con rapidez y con el humor que tiene puede que sea así, después de todo ahora tiene un lindo regalo que presumir.

…

Notas

Aquí son las dos de la mañana y de hecho iré de viaje unos días. Les respondo al siguiente.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Rancho y Granja

Capítulo 6 Granja y Rancho.

Lynn se encuentra sentada en el pórtico de su cabaña, bebiendo café y desayunando un waffle con tocino. Allá en el pórtico de la casa principal ve a Colt hablar con un hombre rubio, al lado suyo una pequeña rubia, la pequeña Payton Bennett.

Ya que es sábado se tomara su tiempo antes de empezar, después de todo Beau estará ocupado toda la tarde afuera así que no hay tantas presiones con el tiempo.

…

Liam se encuentra cocinando huevos con tocino, sus padres están arando en el campo mientras que su hermanita se encuentra en el gallinero, hoy le toca cazar ratas así que sus parientes se encargaran de las labores de hoy, incluso su prima se encuentra allí. En cuatro meses viene el invierno así que esos cultivos deben cultivarse correctamente o no tendrán sustento.

Además, en unas semanas tiene un examen importante por lo que no puede perder tiempo en la granja, tal vez debería considerar la donación de sangre cada dos semanas, con cincuenta dólares cada dos semanas al menos podrían cubrir una parte de alguna cuenta.

─Vaya, ¿Qué te trae aquí guapo? ─Se escucha la voz de su prima desde la puerta.

Liam con curiosidad se acerca para ver de quien se trata, puede ver a Hattie coquetear con Lincoln. Desde que su novia termino con ella ha querido tener a alguien, aunque bueno también pasaba tiempo con otros cuando estaba con ella.

─Calma esos ovarios Hattie, no quiero un sobrino tan pronto. ─Dice Liam interrumpiendo a su prima. ─Además, mamá quiere que ayudes con la colecta de huevos.

Hattie solo suspira y se retira, no sin antes menear su trasero para llamar la atención de Lincoln. Claramente dejando sonrojado al muchacho.

─Ronnie Anne una vez me dijo que a la prima se le arrima… Ahora sé que significa y porqué sentía eso por la suya. ─Bromea Liam al ver cómo Lincoln mira a Hattie irse. ─ ¡Ponme atención amigo!

Liam le da un leve golpe en el hombro a Lincoln.

─Je, lo siento…. Desde que le quitaron los frenillos es más atractiva. ─Responde Lincoln tímidamente. Sonríe levemente pero no dura mucho.

─Pues, puedes invitarla a salir pero prepárate para el trabajo en granja…. Y la promiscuidad…. A veces ambos al mismo tiempo… Y no solo contigo.

─Liam, sé que tratas de asustarme pero he tenido sentimientos confusos cuando Luna besa a Sam, lo que describes no me molestara cómo crees. ─Bromea el peli blanco.

Liam ríe, es la primera broma desde que… Ahí van sus ánimos. De todos modos lo invita a pasar, quizá pueda ayudarlo a estudiar o él pueda enseñarle cómo arar. Cualquier cosa para animarlo, le mandara un mensaje de texto a Stella y Jordan, con lo buena que es Hattie convenciendo quizá pueda darle la mejor noche de su vida.

─¿Qué te trae aquí? ─Pregunta Liam sentándose en el sillón.

─Pues, Clyde está ocupado con los extracurriculares y mi casa está tan callada, quería… Alguien con quien hablar. ─Responde Lincoln con sinceridad. Aunque la verdad también le gustaría consejo de alguien que trabaja duro a diario.

─Podemos hablar de lo que sea, comics, películas. ¿Quieres hablar de alguna chica? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Stella? ─Interroga Liam tratando de hacer conversación.

Lincoln preferiría no hablar de su vida amorosa, en especial porqué salvo un romance forzado por su hermana mayor en realidad no ha tenido nada, Paige lo rechazó, Stella lo quiere cómo amigo y está seguro que Jordan no se impresiono por el tamaño en esa fiesta de piscina; No es de los que reciben romance.

─Creo que preferiría cambiar de tema… Emm… ¿Cómo es el parto de una vaca? ─Pregunta Lincoln curioso, fue el primer tema que se le ocurrio.

─Oh amigo, es súper complicado pero tan satisfactorio; Puedo enseñarte si quieres. Pero a cambio necesito ayuda, las clases de arte me están matando. ´´Debes aprender de perspectiva´´ ¿Qué sabe ese profesor?

Ambos amigos ríen otra vez, la verdad es que Lincoln enserio agradece poder venir a casa de Liam, es calmada pero aún hay mucho que hacer, es tan amplia, un día le gustaría simplemente caminar por estos pastizales.

Liam se siente bien de que al menos puede consolar a Lincoln de una manera, aunque tiene un enorme nudo en la garganta por no poder decirle lo que hizo con su hermana y lo que quiso hacer con ella, se arrepiente de no pedirle un beso directo o siquiera insistir en que se quede. Le da un leve golpe en el hombro a su amigo mientras siguen con su charla.

…

En el rancho Iron River, Lynn se encuentra levantando cuadros de heno frente a una niña rubia quien suspira por el asombro.

─Tío Rooster y papi suelen cargar uno entre ambos. ¿Cómo puedes cargar uno tú si eres niña? ─Pregunta la pequeña entusiasmada.

─Bueno Payton, las niñas pueden ser fuertes si quieren serlo… Pero nunca lo presumas o creerán que solo buscas atención. ─Recomienda la castaña tomando otro cubo de heno y arrojándolo a la cajuela.

─¿Me puedes enseñar tía Lynn? ─Pide la pequeña Payton acercándosele.

Tía Lynn, es tan agradable ser llamada así. Jamás pensó que alguien fuera de sus lazos sanguíneos la llamaría así, pero es lindo. Le revuelve el cabello a esa niña haciéndola reír.

─Tía Lynn. ¿Tú también tienes a alguien para jugar luchas? ─Pregunta aquella niña haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

─Por…. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ─Cuestiona Lynn sonrojándose.

─Papi tiene a mami, tío Rooster a la señora del Dairy Queen, la de Subway, la de Domino´s y según él tío Luke con su perro.

─ ¡Puta madre, Rooster! ─Grita un hombre rubio con gorra roja dentro de la camioneta.

Lynn empieza a reírse al ver la molestia de ese tipo, ojala se hubiera presentado antes. Se ha estado perdiendo mucho tiempo de molestar al primo Luke Bennett.

─Así hacen papi y tío Rooster cuando tío Luke levanta la voz. ─Asegura Payton ignorante a la molestia de su tío.

─Descuida Luke, todos sabemos que prefieres los gatos. ─Bromea Lynn inclinándose en la camioneta mientras ríe. En respuesta Luke acelera adelante haciéndola caer. Se lo buscó pero no deja de ser divertido.

…

Más tarde, el sol se va ocultando lentamente; Lynn se encuentra sentada en la camioneta después de haber entregado todo ese heno. Ahora se encuentra estacionada frente a una de las vallas del rancho, Luke y Rooster se encuentran asegurándolas. Ha habido reportes de un coyote cerca del área y quieren asegurarse de que no entre a Iron River.

Lynn está viendo su nuevo teléfono (Si a la segunda mano de Rooster se le pueda llamar nuevo), apenas y tiene siete contactos; No necesita tantos, pero decide agregar el número de Lincoln por si cualquier cosa, le alegra que se lo haya aprendido de memoria.

Se siente tentada a llamarlo, decirle que está bien. Pero no puede hacerlo, no tiene el valor.

Se escucha un martilleo fuerte, seguido de un grito; De hecho empieza a haber quejidos que se elevan a gritos.

─Lo siento viejo, no medí mi fuerza. ─Dice Rooster pidiendo perdón.

─ ¡No levantes la voz! ¡Ellos te escucharan! ─Grita Luke con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lynn puede ver cómo el hombre rubio pone su mano en el bolsillo trasero, divisando una pistola. Queda paralizada al ver eso, su respiración empieza a agitarse mientras la humedad se siente en sus ojos.

─Luke, mírame… Estás en América. ─Susurra Rooster revelando sus palmas desnudas. ─No estás en servicio, descansa.

Luke inhala y exhala, saca su mano del bolsillo y se frota los ojos. Casi pierde el control frente a su primo y esa chica, todo por unos simples martilleos.

─Lo siento primo… No debí ayudarte con… ¿Lynn? ─Luke voltea y ve a Lynn abrazándose a sí misma. Da un paso delante pero Lynn se desliza por la cajuela. Esa es la mirada de alguien que tiene traumas, lo sabe porque es lo que ve en él todos los días frente al espejo. ─Nadie te hará daño Lynn… No te hare daño.

Lynn lentamente se calma, sabe que Luke no es Nick pero esa pistola s el mismo modelo, el mismo tipo de arma que la alejo de todo lo que amaba.

Luke saca el arma haciendo retroceder a Lynn, pero lentamente la deja en el suelo. Para así demostrarle que no es una amenaza, no trata de acercársele, no quiere precipitarse y ella aún no confía en él.

─…Yo… Estoy bien. ─Susurra Lynn secándose las lágrimas.

Se escucha un claxon, los tres ven que Colt está en la camioneta.

─Chicos, una de las vacas está pariendo. ─Grita Colt.

─Lynn, te encargamos la camioneta. ─Indica Rooster sin perder tiempo, seguido por Luke.

Lynn se queda allí sola, de hecho no le molesta. Necesita calmarse, además de que así puede descansar un poco. Nota que Luke dejo su arma en el suelo, traga saliva mientras la observa. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar.

…

Lincoln se encuentra alimentando a una coneja marrón, según Liam necesita ponerlos gorditos para venderlos o asarlo. Le da pena que tengan que criarlos para convertirlos en su alimento, él ha comido carne de animales pero no le gustaría conocerlos antes de matarlos.

Al único que le gustaría mirar a los ojos antes de hacerle daño sería a Nick, con él no le molestaría usar una de esas raras pistolas que usan para sacrificar vacas, pero Liam dice que solo los ranchos ganaderos las usan, esta es una granja criadora y agricultora. No ve la diferencia pero según su amigo si la hay.

La conejita es tierna, sus cabellos marrones y bigotes despeinados. Le gustaría poder conservarla porqué sabe que si no lo hace terminara siendo carne a la parrilla en algún lugar.

─¿La quieres? Dame veinte dólares. ─Dice Liam con una canasta de huevos.

─¿Enserio?

─Claro, solo que ya tiene nombre. Se llama Cacao.

Lincoln sonríe, acaricia a Cacao por debajo del cuello. Quizá debería comprarla, desde que Cliff, Walt y Geo se fueron, Charles se ha sentido tan solo. Una compañera no le haría daño.

…

La noche consume al rancho, Lynn se encuentra todavía en la camioneta. Rooster y Luke se fueron hace algunas horas pero ella decidió quedarse a pensar un rato. En una mano tiene su teléfono, en la otra la pistola de Luke.

Su mano tiembla mientras la observa, no sabe si está cargada o no pero no le importa. Odia la idea de tenerla en su mano, pero vive entre rancheros, tiene que acostumbrarse a las armas.

Empieza a llorar mientras la observa, esa pistola le quito a sus hermanas, a sus padres, su familia, su Lincoln. Con el agua corriendo en sus ojos golpea el claxon de la camioneta una y otra vez, para su suerte la goma del volante no sea solida o sino sus nudillos ya estarían sangrando, aunque se lastima el hombre al mover la palanca a su lado, ignorando así un ligero movimiento.

Apunta la pistola a su nuca, sintiendo el cañón ocultarse en su cola de caballo. Pone su frente en el volante mientras descarga toda su furia. Sale de la camioneta y empieza golpear la valla, incluso arroja su celular a esta pero rebota con fuerza.

Voltea para recogerlo pero la camioneta ahora sin freno la atropella, dejándola entre la valla y el capo.

─ ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ─Grita Lynn entre furia y lágrimas mientras forcejea, siente la presión en la cadera. ─ ¡Dime qué otra mierda me podría pasar! ─Pide Lynn al aire.

El teléfono con la pantalla rota se activa.

─Buscando riesgos climáticos. ─Dice el teléfono.

─ ¡Era en sentido figurado Siri! ─Grita Lynn con furia.

A lo lejos se empiezan a escuchar gruñidos.

…

Lincoln y Liam se encuentran con dos rifles de aire entre sus brazos, Liam bebe una cerveza para sorpresa de Lincoln. El peli blanco ve la lata aún sin abrir que tiene con él.

─Liam. ¿No necesitas estar sobrio para disparar? ─Cuestiona Lincoln.

─Son rifles de aire Linc, a menos que dispares a menos de tres metros de distancia no lee pueden hacer daño a un humano… A menos que le des a los ojos. ─Responde Liam cargando su rifle.

Lincoln se encoge de hombros, él es el granjero así que él sabe. Dudoso abre su lata y le da un sorbo, sabe bastante amarga y fuerte para su gusto. Incluso saca la lengua asqueado.

─Sí, quizá debimos iniciar con Coors Light, pero esas son para maricas. ─Dice Liam mientras pone su ojo cerca de la mirilla. Activa la visión nocturna.

Le alegra que Lincoln se haya ofrecido a quedarse, no sabe si lo hace para matar el tiempo, para alejarse de su familia por no soportar el dolor o solo solidaridad; Pero la verdad es que él es responsable de su infelicidad, así que no importa lo que le pida lo apoyara porqué él le quito a su hermana.

Apunta su arma y le da a una de las ratas.

─Rayos. ─Dice Lincoln con molestia, jala el gatillo de nuevo. ─ ¡Rayos!

─El truco es apuntar al cuello Linc, las balas no van a la directo a donde apuntas porque al momento de disparar la inercia mueve el cañón. ─Aconseja Liam sorbiendo cerveza. Jala su gatillo y se escucha el chillido de una rata. ─Es divertido verlas retorcerse antes de morir.

─Quisiera que Nick se retorciera. ─Confiesa Lincoln jalando el gatillo. Ve que logra darle a una directo entre los ojos. Puede apreciarla caer del tejado. Un gato llega y lo toma. Empieza a masticarlo.

Riendo Lincoln apunta a otra rata y dispara, solo le da en el trasero y está huye.

─Lincoln. Odiar a Nick no te devolverá a Lynn. ─Susurra Liam disparando.

─Lo sé… Pero el tipo no aprende, siempre pasa en su puta motocicleta en medio de la noche. Acelera para que lo escuchemos y despertemos; ¿Por qué la vida se lleva a los buenos antes que a los tarados?

─Si te sirve de consuelo, morirá solo.

─ ¿Por qué me serviría eso? Mi hermana ya no está Liam y ese tipo aún hostiga a Leni. ─Grita Lincoln jalando el gatillo otra vez. Le da a la rata en la cabeza.

─… No sabes si ya no está Linc. ─Susurra Liam perdiendo su sonrisa. En la mirilla, ve a una rata. Está procreando, teniendo familia propia; Si no fueran animales pestilentes los dejaría seguir así, ser una tierna camada pero una podría morder a su hermanita e infectarla de algo; Igual que Lincoln, él no quiere que algo malo le pase a su familia. Jala el gatillo y hace un dos por uno, le gustaría pensar que en cuanto se vino lo mato, al menos así se moriría con placer en su cuerpo.

Se siguen escuchando los gruñido de Lincoln, el cómo este dispara tan rápido sin siquiera darse el tiempo de volver a apuntar; Es un pésimo francotirador, solo desperdiciara balas con las ratas.

Liam suspira, se aparta de la mirilla y ve a su amigo frustrado. Observa a Lincoln quien se tensa al momento de disparar el rifle. Vuelve a sorber su lata y le arroja el resto a su amigo.

─Oye, ¿Qué rayos? ─Pregunta Lincoln molesto, se agita para poder secarse.

─Estás enojado y tienes un arma en mano, eso jamás es una buena combinación. ─Asegura Liam. Le quita el rifle a Lincoln y lo arroja lejos, también lanza el suyo. Abre su hielera revelando tequila. ─Llamare a los chicos, nos tomaremos está mierda, nos embriagaremos y hablaremos Lincoln. No es lo más sano pero carajo, es la única manera que conozco.

Lincoln ve la botella que Liam sacó, sin duda es más fuerte que una de esas Budweiser. Jamás se había embriagado en su vida, pero no cree que pueda seguir sumergiéndose en la miseria, tanto estar triste y sentirse mal consigo mismo le ha hecho daño a la relación con sus hermanas, además de que quizá con esta noche tal vez pueda descargarlo todo y hablar con ellas; Quizá Luna lo entienda mejor, ella también ha estado demasiado alcoholizada, tal vez puedan tener eso en común.

─Descuida Linc, un buen trío te ayudara. ─Susurra Liam marcando por teléfono. ─Stella, ¿Aún hablas con esa tal Emma?... ¡No, esa no! La que mando al diablo Clyde.

Lincoln reflexiona, no sabe si es el poco alcohol que ha tomado o su furia acumulada, pero empieza a sentirse tentado en tomar una de esas botellas y romperla en la cara de Nick.

…

A las dos de la mañana, Lincoln se encuentra despertando; Observa que Liam se encuentra dormido fuera del granero. También ve a Rusty y Zack en el segundo piso, pero lo que más le sorprende es que a su lado se encuentra Stella y él tiene puesto el sostén de ella.

Siente cierto morbo por tomarle una foto y recordar ese momento, pero eso sería traicionar la confianza de su amiga.

─… Dios, desearía haber estado sobrio. ─Susurra Lincoln para no despertarla. Pero se alegra de que al menos tuvo algo de suerte con la chica que le gustaba, aunque viéndola bien ella merece algo mejor que una relación de una sola noche y no se cree capaz de ser ese alguien especial, más porqué siente que ese alguien ya no se encuentra con él.

Toma su celular, ve que tiene un mensaje de texto, eso o Siri lo tradujo de audio a texto.

Empieza a leerlo, entre más avanza los párrafos más desea que sea un sueño por el alcohol. Se da una bofetada a sí mismo para despertar pero se da cuenta de que está en la realidad. De repente su rostro de asombro cambia a un ceño fruncido que denota furia.

Stella despierta lentamente, nota que Lincoln tiene puesto su sostén y el rubor no se deja esperar.

─Oye Linc… Emm. ¿Crees qué…

─Stella, sé que debemos hablar de esto pero no ahora. Tengo que irme. ─Responde Lincoln con seriedad.

Stella queda en silencio, no cree que lo haya visto tan furioso antes. Debería ser más atractivo pero de hecho le da miedo. ¿Qué estará pasando en su mente?

Lincoln se retira pero Stella no cree que deba estar solo, de estar vestida lo seguiría. Con algo de pena camina hacia Liam y lo despierta.

─Liam, creo que Lincoln necesita ayuda. ─Susurra Stella con preocupación.

Liam abre los ojos mientras ve Lincoln ponerse su camiseta y alejarse, puede apreciar que toma una botella vacía.

─Desgraciado. ─Susurra Liam, toma una pala y la usa para poder levantarse. ─¿Quieres acompañarnos? Creo que necesita toda la ayuda posible.

─Emm…

─Tengo pantalones y una blusa de repuesto en mi auto.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Has tenido que improvisar el nacimiento de una cabra en medio de una carretera? Tu topa no sale intacta. ─Responde el pelirrojo frotando su cara. Voltea a Stella quien solo tiene la sabana puesta.

Stella le da una bofetada para que se enfoque en lo importante, él admite que se lo merecía.

Ambos siguen a Lincoln, ven en la entrada de la granja un auto salir. Ese es el auto del peliblanco.

─Oh vaya. ─Susurra Liam algo preocupado. Él sabe a dónde se dirige.

…

En el rancho Iron River, Lynn se encuentra recostada en el capo. Ve que aún tiene el arma en mano, no sabe si es la deshidratación o el hecho de que la noche está demasiado húmeda pero las fuerzas se le van.

─¿Voy a morir Siri? ─Pregunta Lynn en voz baja.

─Mensaje no recibido. ─Dice la voz de Siri.

─Siri, dile a Lincoln Loud que lo lamento, no fui la mejor hermana, ni siquiera tuve la decencia de decirle a donde iba o qué Nick me amenazó. De seguro se le hubiera ocurrido un plan. ─Dice Lynn bastante mareada. ─También dile que cuide a las chicas, cómo yo no pude cuidarlo a él. Además mentí en algo… Amo el Country y a Johnny Cash, le había dicho a todos que no para que papá no insistiera en llevarme a un concierto.

Se escucha un gruñido, Lynn reacciona y ve a un coyote frente a ella.

─Por la puta madre. Por eso no voy a tu puta casa los domingos. ─Se queja la castaña. Aprieta la pistola, por alguna razón jamás perdió la fuerza para soltarla.

─Reproduciendo Hurt de Jhonny Cash. ─Dice Siri.

La guitarra inicia, mientras Lynn observa al animal.

´´I Hurt myself tonight, to see if i can feel´´

El coyote se le abalanza, Lynn logra esquivar la mordida pero el coyote le rasguña el hombro provocando que grite, sintiendo las garras incrustarse de manera superficial pero la sangre no se hace esperar. Lynn trata de forcejear pero el coyote le muerde el hombro sano. Ella empieza a golpearle la cabeza para hacer que se suelte.

´´I focus on the pain, the only thing that´s real.´´

El coyote le rasguña su pantalón, aunque para su suerte solo le saca algo de sangre. Lynn trata de darle un rodillazo pero no puede elevar su pierna por culpa de la camioneta.

´´The needle, tears a hole, the old familiar Sting. ´´ ´´Try to kill it all the way, but I remember everything.´´

Con un gruñido su mente se despeja, ignorando el hecho de que le teme a las armas levanta el brazo y aprieta el gatillo volándole los sesos al animal, solo que la culata golpea a Lynn haciendo su nuca se estampe contra el hierro de la valla. Cae inconsciente sobre el cadáver del animal.

´´What have i become, my sweetest friend?.´´ ´´Everyone I kno, goes away in the end. ´´

…

Aún con la ventaja de la noche, Lincoln observa a Nick fumando en su pórtico. Se arma de valor y sorbe lo que queda de esa botella. Se baja del auto dispuesto a encontrar respuestas.

Nick ve a Lincoln acercarse, puede apreciar la manera en la que se tambela. Definitivamente tiene resaca.

─ ¿Vienes a llorar frente a mí? ─Pregunta Nick sin quitarse el cigarrillo.

─ ¡Tú! ¡Tú le hiciste algo a Lynn! ─Grita Lincoln apuntando su botella.

La expresión de Nick cambia a un ceño fruncido, se lo había advertido al momento de mandarla lejos pero supone que no pudo quedarse callada. Tendrá que empezar con su hermano.

─Sí… Yo mate a tu hermana. ─Miente el tipo, quiere verlo sufrir antes de romperle la cara.

Lincoln aprieta la botella, empieza a llorar con esa confesión. No quería creer que sus padres tenían razón, no quería tener que asistir al funeral de Lynn… Pero debe aceptar la verdad.

Con rabia en su cuerpo le arroja la botella pero Nick la esquiva con facilidad, no ve venir el puñetazo en el pecho. Después recibe un golpe en la cara y siente cómo él le apaga el cigarrillo por debajo del cuello.

Nick empieza a golpear la cara de Lincoln, contiene su fuerza para no reventarle un diente, prefiere no dejar tanta evidencia. Baja por el pecho y procede a lastimárselo.

Pone sus manos en el cuello de Lincoln y empieza a apretarlo, le sorprende que el muchacho no se haya intentado defender, se rindió tan fácilmente.

─Por cierto, mentí. No sé dónde está tu hermana. ─Confiesa el tipo sonriéndole. Viendo el rostro de sorpresa en Lincoln, todo mientras evita que el aire entre a su cuerpo.

Lincoln cierra los ojos, prefiere que su cara no sea lo último que vea en su vida, desea ver a su hermana mayor junto a todas sus hermanas, viviendo felices aunque sea sin él.

Se escucha el sonido de un desliz, cómo si algo hubiera sido disparado. De repente Lincoln siente cómo el aire vuelve a sus pulmones, abre los ojos al poder respirar nuevamente.

Encima de él, se encuentra el cuerpo de Nick con un agujero en la oreja. A su lado se encuentra Liam, quien no espera un segundo para levantar al peli blanco. Lo arrastra sin que pueda reaccionar correctamente.

Liam logra llevar a Lincoln a su camioneta y lo hace chocar contra la puerta. Stella se encuentra ahí adentro igual de asombrada.

─Stella, baja del auto. ─Ordena el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta, no le da opción y la baja a la fuerza.

Lincoln por su parte, ve a los ojos de Liam, el cómo se ve tan serio por lo que hizo.

─…Vuelvan a la granja, acuéstense juntos, duerman y allí está su coartada. Yo los veré allí. ─Indica Liam con seriedad.

─ ¿Por qué tienes un arma con silenciador? ─Pregunta Stella inhalando y exhalando con miedo.

─Porqué nunca sabes cuándo un adicto puede ocultarse en tu granero o sí un lobo sale del bosque.

─Liam acabas de…

Liam sin esperar a que Lincoln responda saca un cuchillo del bolsillo de su amigo, ve directamente al peliblanco. Los ojos de Lincoln están llenos de miedo.

─Tu querías hacer esto Lincoln, pero sé que no podrías vivir con una muerte en tu conciencia. Yo tomare ese peso por ti. ─Asegura el pelirrojo dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

Lincoln empieza a llorar, no puede creer que Nick este muerto… No puede creer que él haya intentado matarlo y ahora Liam sea quien cargue con ese peso.

─Esto es lo que harán, Stella conducirá tu auto, te llevara de nuevo al rancho y cuando salga el sol discutiremos esto. ¿Está bien hermano? ─Liam con seriedad lleva a Lincoln a su auto, lo sienta en el asiento del copiloto.

Liam suspira, le da las llaves a Stella. Ella aún está paralizada por lo que acaba de pasar. Puede entenderla, es decir no todos los días ves a un amigo querido matar a una persona que intentaba matar al chico con el que tuvo sexo hace unas horas…. A menos que sea en Texas, Alabama o Nueva York.

─… Él iba a matar a Lincoln, pude dispararle para alejarlo pero iba matar a Lincoln tarde o temprano. No espero que lo entiendas, pero un hombre protege a los suyos. ─Se justifica el pelirrojo yendo a su camioneta.

Lincoln sentando en su asiento ve el cadáver de Nick por la ventana, por alguna razón no siente el alivio que debería estar sintiendo en este momento. Solo se siente culpable por haber provocado esto.

Stella entra y enciende el motor, ella mantiene la mirada baja mientras avanzan sabiendo que Lincoln no desvía su mirada del cuerpo.

Liam en su camioneta pone su lista de reproducción para poder reflexionar un poco. Acaba de quitarle la vida a un ser humano, ha visto a su padre hacerlo cuando algún drogadicto entra a la granja pero jamás se ha acostumbrado al verlo hacerlo. Ahora que en sus manos hay sangre, pero no siente pena por eso, no quiso matar a Nick pero tampoco quería ver muerto a Lincoln, al menos le debe eso a Lynn.

Se escucha la canción ´´Break up with him´´ del grupo Old Dominion. El pelirrojo mueve su cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras avanza. Más tarde tendrá que hablar seriamente con Lincoln y Stella, ahora sabe que su amistad no será igual.

´´Hey girl, what´s up? ´´ I know it´s late, but I knew you´d pick it up.´´

Subé el volume mientras emprende el camino a su granja.

─´´Naw, i ain´t drunk´´ ´´Ok, maybe I do have a little buzz but that song came on and I just tought what harm could come from one little call´´ ─Canta el pelirrojo ignorando el agua en sus ojos.

…

En Iron River, Lynn solo puede sentir un faro lastimándole el ojo, abre ligeramente los ojos viendo una silueta.

...

Notas

1: Si… Me he demorado mucho, no tengo excusas más que el trabajo y la familia.

2: Tampoco pensé que esto pasaría tan pronto, pero siento que otro capítulo extrañando a alguien sería muy redundante.

3: Comentarios.

Ficlover: Síiiii…. Tomo una decisión muy precipitada. Descuida, pronto veremos lo que la familia vive con mayor profundidad, así como lo que los Bennett viven y la bestia… Well shit.

Luis Carlos: Lynn no es de las que se concentran en ese tipo de cosas, a tu duda tal vez :v. Sí, y ahora Lincoln tiene que lidiar con algo más. Liam tiene una voluntad fuerte, pero todos se doblegan tarde o temprano.

Regamers10: O sí, Liam tiene valor, pero no el tipo de valor que te hace soltar un secreto. Vamos amigo, es un pueblito de Colorado, es obvio que no tienen pena ajena. Nick… No terminara en alguno de esos lugares.

Jonas Naguera: O vaya presagio, pero descuida. Lynn sabe dónde están sus raíces… Pero eso no significa que no piense que quizá es momento de plantar en otros jardines. Me da morbo saber esos escenarios que describes. Cuenta, cuenta.

Luna tiene mucho que pensar sobre ella misma, sobre su futuro y lo que realmente importa. Rita y Lynn. Pronto veremos porqué se rindieron tan rápido.

Toma en cuenta de que Lynn fue demasiado sutil, se fue a mitad de la noche y en silencio. Ni siquiera dejo una nota.

FIN DE LOS COMUNICADOS.

Dicho esto, yo soy PenguinArrow, alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	7. La cantina

Capítulo 7 La cantina

Liam se encuentra en un puente de la carretera, viendo por debajo de él un lago que representa el estado entero. De su camioneta saca una bolsa café, dentro de ella está su pistola y algunos trozos de cemento, se asegura de cerrarla para que no se filtre aire.

Sin nada más que hacer, deja caer la bolsa hacia el lago para que el agua se la trague. Si tiene suerte algún animal se la comerá y nadara a mar abierto, al menos en esta zona del lago no hay pesca alguna para que alguien por error saque el arma y aunque lo hicieran está no tiene registro, no hay manera en la que puedan rastrearla.

El pelirrojo se sube a su auto, mientras ve la luz del sol salir lentamente, indicando un nuevo día y borrando el que ya pasó. Decide quedarse unos minutos viendo aquel amanecer, después de todo ya han pasado horas desde que Lincoln y Stella lo esperan, ¿Qué más dan unos minutos?

En estos momentos los gallos de la granja deben estar cantando para levantar a todos, su hermanita debe estar preparando el desayuno y los chicos deberían estar gruñendo por la resaca.

Él tiene que dormir un poco, pero lo primero que quiere hacer de hecho es arar un poco, sentir la tierra meterse en sus pies y el sudor pegar su ropa. Aunque en estos momentos su cuerpo le exige dormir, sabe que llegando al rancho tiene demasiadas explicaciones que dar.

…

La familia Bennett se encuentra esperando en el hospital, Maggie está siendo consolada por Luke mientras que Beau camina de un lado al otro por la sala de espera.

Cada uno de sus pasos se siente cómo un estruendo, cómo si crearan un mini terremoto que aumenta su intensidad por pisotón.

─¿Qué clase de putos idiotas dejan a una menor sola con una pistola? ─Regaña el padre a los dos hombres, su furia es tal que hasta se puede apreciar una vena resaltando en su cuello.

─Tío Beau, la pistola era mía. Ellos no tuvieron la culpa. ─Interfiere Luke tratando de calmar al anciano.

─ ¡Tú ni siquiera deberías cargar armas! Además no te estoy excluyendo. ─Responde el viejo ahora dirigiéndose a su sobrino, con tan solo verlo a los ojos hace que se siente por el miedo. ─ ¡No tienen excusa alguna para abandonar a una niña!

─Lo siento, la vaca estaba pariendo y si no la ayudábamos el becerro moriría. No pensé que pasaría esto. ─Explica Colt tratando de minimizar la culpa.

Al ver cómo su padre está tan rojo que probablemente estaría echando humo por la nariz de ser posible, de hecho a pesar de querer tomarse enserio el regaño, debe admitir que su padre se parece a un Sam bigotes enojado y anciano.

─Beau, esto ya pasó quieras o no. No sirve de nada reclamarles. ─Dice Maggie tratando de calmar al ranchero.

─Gracias mamá, al menos alguien. ─Agradece Rooster.

─Cierra la boca estúpido, no estaríamos aquí si uno se hubiera quedado con ella. ─Regaña también su madre.

Rooster baja la mirada avergonzado, es raro que su madre los insulte de esa manera.

─De veras, ustedes son unos idiotas. Si algo malo le pasa a Lacy ¡Lynn!... Si Lynn no se recupera yo tendré la culpa, yo la acogí y le di un hogar. ¿Entienden que no quiero eso en mi conciencia? ─Cuestiona el granjero sentándose, agradece estar en un hospital porqué siente que le dará un infarto.

─Pero no estabas allí papá, no tienes nada de que culparte. ─Dice Colt sentándose al lado de su padre.

Rooster también se sienta junto a su padre, dándole golpes en la espalda. Incluso con tantos insultos, reconocen que él no merece cargar con esa carga.

Una doctora se dirige hacia la familia Bennett, todos los miembros se levantan para poder escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

─Tuvimos que hacerle unas pruebas, muestra un ligero traumatismo en el área trasera de la cabeza y en la frente que podría afectar su memoria; También tuvimos que ver si algún parasito que tuviera el coyote se incrustó en ella, le lavamos el estómago, le pusimos vacunas contra la rabia y tuvimos que ponerle una intravenosa por la deshidratación. ─Explica la doctora, por su tono se ve que no es optimista por la salud de la chica. En este momento ella necesita reposar por al menos dos meses. ─También le pusimos un yeso, en la pierna. No podrá hacer ejercicio en un buen tiempo.

─Mierda. ─Susurra Rooster bastante enojado, todo ese tratamiento va a costar una fortuna. Si a él le cobraron setecientos dólares por una simple pierna rota a los catorce años, no se imagina que tanto les costara Lynn.

─¿Puede recibir visitas? ─Pregunta el patriarca de la familia, quitándose el sombrero para aparentar humildad y que se le compadezcan.

─Por el momento es más conveniente que descanse, igual que ustedes. ─Recomienda la doctora, se siente mal por aquel anciano pero primero es la salud de su paciente.

Los Bennett asienten, Luke empieza a escoltar a Maggie para que pueda ir a descansar, Beau la ve partir sintiendo pena por ella pues no debería pasar por este tipo de cosas tantas veces.

─Papá, es hora de irnos. ─Indica Rooster tomándole el hombro.

─No, yo me quedare. ─Responde el anciano sentándose nuevamente.

─Papá, sabes que las sillas del hospital te lastiman la espalda. Además la última vez que dormiste en uno te llevaron a la morgue por error. ─Comenta Colt preocupado.

─No es mi culpa que sus instrumentos de porquería no encontraran latidos. ─Dice Beau con furia. ─Estaré bien, ustedes pueden encargarse del rancho…. Carajo, ¿Yo dije eso?

─Sí, estás bastante mal. ─Responde Colt algo preocupado.

─Papá, Lynn seguirá aquí mañana. Duerme en tu cama, relájate y volveremos pronto.

Beau ve la dirección en la que la doctora se fue, allá se pueden apreciar camillas de enfermos o pacientes. En una de esas camas se puede apreciar una pierna enyesada, posiblemente la de Lynn. No puede evitar pensar que si se va, algo malo le pasara a la chica, tendría que vivir con la carga de qué ni siquiera pudo estar allí otra vez, no desea eso.

─¿Sabes qué? Me quedare aquí, Rooster se puede encargar del rancho un rato. ─Se ofrece Colt mientras se sienta junto a su padre.

─Supongo que puedo hacer todas las tareas, pero te guardare limpiar el estiércol cuando vuelvas. ─Dice Rooster aceptando que su padre se quedara. ─Le diré a Abby que te traiga comida.

─Pídele un cargador, una hamburguesa y mi nintendo. ─Pide Colt.

─Entiendo, una ensalada y un libro. Tú mandas. ─Responde Rooster mientras se ríe.

Colt solo le levanta el dedo medio, él escucho a la perfección.

─Sé que no es buen momento, pero la piel de ese coyote valdría al menos trescientos dólares. ─Comenta Colt a su padre, al menos eso sería una buena noticia.

─… Papá solía preparar carne de coyote. No sabía nada mal.

…

Hace un rato que Rusty y Zack volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, ahora solo están Stella, Lincoln y Liam en el granero. El pelirrojo se asegura que su hermanita no esté jugando a las escondidas.

Tras unos minutos revisando, Liam cierra el granero y se dirige a Lincoln. Sin dejarlo reaccionar le arremete un puñetazo al peli blanco, al menos merece desquitarse un poco.

─ ¡Liam! ─Grita Stelle horrorizada mientras se arrodilla hacia Lincoln. ─¿Cuál es tu problema?

─No, estoy bien. ─Susurra Lincoln tratando de calmar a Stella. ─Me merecía eso.

─Eso y más, grandísimo zoquete. ¿Ir por Nick tú solo? El tipo casi te dobla la edad y no tiene moral alguna. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hice por ti? ─Regaña Liam mientras se acerca a su amigo.

Lincoln ve a los ojos del pelirrojo, esperando encontrar ira y desprecio pero solo ve dos canicas rojas tratando de contener las lágrimas.

─Eres mi amigo Lincoln, ¿Crees que quería perderte así? ─Pregunta Liam al borde del llanto. Acerca al peli blanco y lo abraza.

Empieza a llorar, escucha a su amigo llorar también mientras recuerda a Lynn. La promesa que le hizo de cuidarlo, pero él no estaría así de no ser porqué se la llevo lejos. ¿Qué clase de amigo le roba a su hermana sin siquiera decirle?

Hoy por poco y esa horrible acción se vuelve inútil, aprieta más a Lincoln con el miedo de no poder verlo a la cara.

Lincoln por su parte llora por un diferente tipo de culpa, todo este tiempo se ha comportado cómo un idiota, ignorando a su familia, queriendo vengarse hasta llegar a ese punto y ahora su amigo mato por él.

─Lo lamento Liam. ¿Qué te hice hacer? ─Pregunta Lincoln, también temeroso de verlo a la cara. ¿Con qué ojos podría hacerlo?

Stella baja la mirada con pena, cuando su Liam le disparo a Nick lo primero que miro no fue el cadáver del sujeto sino que el cuerpo de Lincoln apenas consiente en el suelo.

Liam calmándose se levanta, ayuda a Lincoln a levantarse por igual. Le da palmadas en el hombro.

─ Solo quiero saber porqué fuiste. ─Pide Liam mientras inhala profundamente.

─En la madrugada, recibí un mensaje de texto. Creerás que es una locura pero recibí este mensaje de texto de Lynn. ─Responde Lincoln mientras busca su celular.

Tanto Stella cómo Liam se asombrar al escuchar eso, el pelirrojo incluso empieza a sudar. Su mano empieza a temblar mientras espera que Lincoln le devuelva los puñetazos que le dio.

─No me acuerdo que decía, solo sé que… ─Al sacar su celular ve que está completamente roto, ni siquiera puede prenderlo. ─ ¡No, no, no! El mensaje estaba allí, lo juro. ¡Por favor prende! ─Suplica Lincoln mientras trata de hacer que funcione, una y otra vez oprime el botón.

Stella y Liam ven cómo el peliblanco se desmorona por no poder prender su teléfono, otra vez se arrodilla mientras lanza su teléfono, terminando de romperlo.

─No diré nada, lo prometo. ─Susurra Stella al pelirrojo.

Liam por su parte ni siquiera la escucha, solo puede ver a su amigo romperse nuevamente, cómo esa mínima esperanza de algo bueno se destroza.

…

Una persona se encuentra tocando el piano, una canción típica del medio oeste. Su sombrero oculta su rostro, pero toca con pasión mientras varios vaqueros beben o juegan al póker en una taberna.

Lynn se encuentra confundida, no recuerda cuándo ni cómo llego allí. Decide sentarse en una mesa vacía mientras ve el espectáculo, dos muchachas rubias de vestidos rosa y azul cada una.

─Bienvenidos vaqueros y damiselas, hoy queremos bailarles una linda canción. ─Anuncia la del vestido rosa.

─Pueden gritar si quieren, los halagos siempre son bienvenidos. Al igual que los tomatazos. ─Dice la de pelo vestido azul. ─Música maestre.

Una chica de piel pálida con banjo empieza a tocarlo, mientras que el pianista mueve sus dedos en las teclas, con tal gracia que la melodía pareciese salir sola. Todos los vaqueros festejan mientras que las chicas menean sus caderas.

─ ´Yo nunca vi televisión porqué es muy fome, yo prefería estudiar o hasta leer. ´─Cantan las dos al unísono.

Lynn tararea esa canción mientras juega con un pedazo de madera, no tarda en que alguien se siente frente a ella. Una vaquera rubia de ropas celestes.

La castaña arquea una ceja, tratando de averiguar si ha visto a esa persona antes. Podría jurar que sí.

─Entonces vaquera, ¿Te gusta esta ruidosa cantina? ─Pregunta aquella vaquera mientras se sirve un trago.

─Claro que sí, es bastante acogedora….auch. ─Dice Lynn al momento de astillarse con el trozo de madera.

─Eso pasa en esta cantina, puedes salir herida.

─Ni que lo digas, pero es lindo. ─Responde la muchacha mientras trata de limpiar su herida.

─Todos los días, hay algo nuevo aquí. Es un negocio familiar, nos cuidamos el uno al otro.

Lynn puede apreciar a sus alrededores, los rostros que logra distinguir son los de un conserje de vestido turquesa que limpia con la escoba al revés. También la pequeña que reparte las cartas con un traje verde, haciendo gruñir a los apostadores desafortunados.

Todo este lugar parece caótico, pero le da tanta curiosidad estar allí. Aunque no tenga ese sentido de pertenencia, le gusta pero no cree que pueda trabajar allí.

Afuera ve una carroza, un hombre anciano intenta cargar heno mientras dos personas le ayudan. Se levanta para ver de qué se trata pero por accidente se clava un trozo de madera suelta en el pie, cae al piso pero todos los vaqueros la ignoran. Solo una persona viene a su auxilio, una jovencita de vestido amarillo que la levanta y lleva hasta la cantina.

─Si quieres ayudar tienes que estar sana. ─Grita aquella muchacha rubia.

─Ella tiene razón, tienes que tener madera de heroína pero no madera en el cuerpo jeje. ─Bromea la muchacha de amarillo.

Lynn no ríe por esa broma, se soba el pie confundida de por qué no la llevo a la enfermería. Ve un trago frente a ella, lo mínimo que podría hacer sería beber un poco para calmar el dolor, al sentirlo en la lengua lo escupe de inmediato.

Ese trago se sintió cómo si un ácido recorriera su garganta, asqueada escucha cómo el anciano de afuera se queja.

─Tienes que tener cuidado con lo qué escoges, ese trago era de lo más amargo. Solo un muerto podría beberlo. ─Dice una cantinera de vestido color salmón, incluso se ve mucho mayor a todas las presentes.

─¿Ese hombre estará bien? ─Pregunta Lynn, quiere voltear a verlo pero postra su atención en la mujer.

─¿Quieres ayudarlo? Ve, pero te pierdes de todo esto. ─Indica mientras señala con brazos abiertos la cantina. Incluso le sirve un plato de comida.

Lynn ve esa cantina, todas las personas divirtiéndose cómo si no hubiera mañana. El cocinero incluso canta la canción que tocan. Olfatea la comida, siendo uno de los aromas más deliciosos que presenciado en toda su vida, tan solo tenerlo enfrente de ella le dan ganas de devorarla.

Casi sin pensarlo, empieza a comer la comida que tiene enfrente. Degustando un sabor que se le hace familiar, agradable pero entre más mastica más empieza a sentirse asfixiada, más siente que come de más pero no puede evitarlo.

Mira a su alrededor, esperando que alguien le ayude pero solo ve a una bebita de ropas lila riéndose de ella, suplica mientras el aire le falta pero aun así no recibe ayuda.

─Oye hermana, no debes meterte más de lo que puedes soportar. ─Dice una vaquera de sombrero púrpura. Le da una palmada en la espalda y logra que escupa la comida. ─¿Ves lo qué pasa cuando cargas mucho? Quizá ese anciano de allí sea más ligero.

Lynn voltea, ahora el viejo y sus hijos se encuentran arreglando la rueda de su carro. Se ve que la necesitan allí, al menos ella quisiera sentir eso; Desvía la mirada para ver que todos en la cantina están bien, nadie de allí parece necesitar de su ayuda, podrían fácilmente superar su ausencia.

─ ¿Quieres ir con ese anciano verdad? ─Pregunta el pianista sin dejar de tocar, al levantar su cabeza revela una cabellera blanca cual tundra invernal. ─No te culpo, es más fácil allá.

─Supongo que sí, pero ¿Y ustedes? ─Interroga Lynn viéndolo a los ojos.

El pianista se encoge de hombros, suelta las teclas pero estas se siguen moviendo. Se dirige hacia Lynn y se sienta a su lado, las cantantes siguen y el muchacho de pelo blanco se acerca para tomarle la mano.

─Es una elección difícil, pero creo que la vez clara. ¿No es así?─Cuestiona el muchacho mientras bebe un trago.

─Sí, pero igual siento que…

─Te astillaste, te clavaste la madera en el pie, bebiste algo horrible y casi te asfixias. Aquí enserio te lastimas. ─ Explica el joven pianista.

─¿Entonces dejo este lugar? Te dejó a ti? No quiero hacerlo, este lugar.

─´´´Descubrí un mundo muy complejo, que estaba en mi imaginación.´´ ─Cantan las chicas.

Lynn empieza a llorar, le toma la mano al muchacho mientras este le sonríe con piedad. Indicándole que su decisión está bien.

─ ´´Yo soy feliz, ahora creo en el amor. ´´ ─Terminan las dos rubias mientras la multitud les aplaude.

Lynn vuelve a considerarlo, se da cuenta de qué tiene razón. De quedarse en aquella cantina corre el riesgo de que le hagan daño, pero al mismo tiempo siente que ese es un lugar al que le gustaría volver ya sea para tomar un trago o escuchar al pianista tocar.

Pero ve a ese señor afuera, sus hijos lo ayudan pero se ve que necesita más que ellos. Requiere su presencia, allí si se notaría su ausencia más que en la cantina. ¿Es lo correcto? Abandonar un lugar al que siente que pertenece por uno en el que sabe que la necesitan. Quizá no sea lo correcto, pero siente que tiene que hacerlo.

Ve una última vez al pianista de pelo blanco, incluso le acaricia el rostro queriendo que al menos ese tacto se quedara con ella. Suspira y camina hacia la salida, sintiendo menos dolor por cada paso, sintiendo que es lo mejor para todos.

Se acerca a la puerta, dándole una última mirada a la cantina pero solo ve que hay un negro profundo en aquel vació. Asiente mientras sale de allí, en dirección al viejo.

…

En la camilla, la doctora escucha una gran inhalación. Se apresura para ver de quien se trata y ve que es la castaña del rancho Bennett, luchando por saber dónde se encuentra.

─Niña, calma. ─Pide la doctora mientras la sostiene. ─Soy la doctora Mitchell, estás en un hospital.

─Mi padre, ¿Dónde está mi padre? ─Grita la muchacha.

Los enfermeros no tardan en sostenerla mientras la doctora le inyecta algo de morfina.

Lynn se calma, se recuesta mientras siente cómo su cuerpo entero se relaja. Ve la luz encima de ella, sintiendo que está donde debería estar.

─¿Cuál es tú nombre amor? ─Pregunta la doctora.

Lynn inhalando y exhalando ve la luz, sonríe mientras relaja sus puños.

─Lynn Bennett. ─Responde ella cerrando los ojos, con una fatiga tal que la pone a dormir.

…

Notas:

Sí, lo sé. No hay excusa para mi tardanza. La verdad han sido meses difíciles pero no es excusa para procastinar.

En la sección de respuestas.

Ficlover: Sí, a veces a sí son las muertes de los personajes. Rápidas y sin ninguna impresión.

Jonas: Sip, de hecho esa serie es una base importante en la historia. Se podría decir que esto es un crossover. Nop, Lynn sufrió mucho, son daños que no pueden reparar con facilidad. Además, te recomiendo mucho la serie, Sam Elliott es un actorazo.

Luis Carlos: Si, un hombre hace lo que un hombre hace para cuidar a los suyos. Quizá Lynn no se mató a si misma pero sin duda tampoco salió ilesa.

Bueno, dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
